Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stronge:Cambios radicales
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Todo inicia despues de que termina el Holy Road y Tamiko se reune con su hermana Amane.Ambas viven en casa de Sakuma y sin pensarlo se vuelven novias de los chicos que mas adoran, pero...¿Que sucedera cuando Protocolo Omega interfiera en la vida de ambas? Muchos secretos le seran revelados a ambas y aparte, conflictos amorosos se haran presentes. TaiyoxOcxHikaru y NamikawaxOcxFey
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos nuevamente, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, hoy tengo algo de imaginación y pues como quiero aprovecharla realizare este nuevo fic. Este fic, tendrá como protagonistas a mi Oc. Tamiko y a su hermana Eiko. Se me ocurrió al ver uno de los capítulos de Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Strone. Contara acerca de la vida de ambas después de que termina el Holy Road y como se unen al equipo de Fey y Tenma para luchar contra Protocolo Omega. Antes de que inicie pondré la descripción de ambas. Sin mas que decir, el disclaimer:

_Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Strone no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5._

Tamiko Karina Hideki: Es una chica de pelo negro Lacio-Ondulado hasta el final del cuello con una mechita dorada, ojos negros, piel morena clara y estatura aproximadamente de 1,64. Es muy amable y risueña con todos, excepto con los que solo se empeñan en molestarla recordándole su trauma. Es en pocas palabras bipolar. Tiene 13 años y apoyo a Raimon como gerente, asiste a la secundaria Kaiou, ya que cuando termino el Holy Road, decidió volver a su instituto original.

Amane Eiko Hideki: Es la hermana de Tamiko. Su pelo es castaño Lacio-Ondulado hasta los hombros, tiene piel clara, ojos cafés y mide 1,60. Es una chica muy tierna y risueña con todas las personas sin importar que no tenga amistad con ellas. Nunca ah llegado a ser agresiva o fría, pues ella es muy diferente a Tamiko, en cuanto a la personalidad. Tiene 13 años y apoyo junto a Tamiko a Raimon justo el día de las finales, asiste a la Secundaria Arakumo al terminar el Holy Road.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era una calida mañana en la ciudad de Inazuma. El sol brillaba con gran intensidad y una agradable brisa recorría cada rincón de la majestuosa ciudad. En una casa color blanca con un techado color naranja, en un comedor precisamente se encontraba un hombre de 24 años de edad, de pelo color azul celeste con plateado brillante, ojos naranjas y piel morena: Su nombre era Jiro Sakuma. Sakuma estaba desayunando, cuando una chica de pelo color negro con una mechita dorada hasta el final del cuello Lacio-Ondulado, ojos negros, piel morena clara y otra chica de pelo castaño Lacio-Ondulado, ojos cafés y piel clara entraron al comedor. Se giro para poder distinguirlas y al hacerlo una gran sonrisa se le forma en el rostro:

-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Tamiko y Amane-Dijo el ojinaranja mientras veía como las chicas se acomodaba en una de las sillas.- Veo que ya despertaron

-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Sakuma-san-Dijo la castaña tras dar un pequeño bostezo-¿Cómo amaneció?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.-Contesto para dirigir después su mirada a Tamiko-¿Tu como amaneciste Tamiko?

-Bien, aunque tengo un tanto de sueño-Exclamo la chica con una ligera sonrisa-Pero estoy segura que con el desayuno se me quitara.

-Eso espero hermana, por que necesitaremos energía hoy-Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa adorable-Por que Sakuma-san nos llevara a nuestras nuevos institutos.

-¿Enserio? Jiro-san.-Pregunto a lo que Sakuma asintió-Excelente, pero hoy quisiera ir sola, si no es molestia.

-¿Y eso por que?-Dijo el moreno a la chica-Tamiko.

-Es que…-Exclamo la chica tomando un poco de jugo-Yo necesito familiarizarme de nueva cuenta con el camino.

-¿De nuevo?-Dijo la castaña para después dirigirle una sonrisa -Te entiendo, yo igual, por eso Sakuma-san me acompañara. No es nada fácil salir de Raimon, para volver a nuestros antiguos institutos.

-¿Y quien dijo que lo fuera?-Le contesto la pelinegra-Pero descuida, hoy yo se que nos ira muy bien a las dos.

-Eso es correcto. Yo confío en que a ambas les ira muy bien.-Pregunto Sakuma mientras que las chicas sonreían-Bueno, apresúrense para que no se nos haga tarde

De repente el teléfono sonó y Sakuma se paro para contestar a la llamada. Al contestar escucho la voz de Kido al otro lado de la línea, diciéndole que tenia que presentarse lo mas rápido posible pues tendrían una junta. Finalmente después de unos minutos de conversación, se despidieron y colgaron. Sakuma se disculpo con Amane, pues esta vez no la podría llevar ya que en esa junta se hablarían de asuntos importantes. Amane soltó solo un suspiro y después puso una sonrisa. Al acabar de desayunar dieron las gracias y Tamiko junto con Amane, se retiraron para finalmente salir de la casa. En el camino ambas hermanas iban platicando sobre cosas triviales:

-Oye, Rina-chan-Dijo Amane a lo que Tamiko puso atención-¿Te sigues acordando de nuestros padres?

-Eiko-chan…-Exclamo la ojinegra al escuchar con atención la pregunta y sonreír-Claro que si, nunca los olvidare hermanita.

-Aun no puedo entenderlo.-Dijo la castaña con cierta tristeza en su voz-¿Por qué nunca quisieron que tu y yo los conociéramos?

-Supongo que por que si los conocíamos…-Comenzó a decir Tamiko captando la atención de Amane-Y llegaba un momento en el que nos teníamos que separar, nos seria muy difícil se aceptar.

-Posiblemente tengas la razón.-Exclamo la chica volviendo a sonreír-¿Y sigues recordando como nos volvimos a reencontrar?

-Claro que si.-Dijo la pelinegra con una adorable sonrisa-Nunca olvidare ese momento.

INICIO FLASHBACK:

_En los últimos minutos para finalizar el partido de Raimon contra Arakumo, todos se encontraban en suspenso en la banca de Raimon. Tamiko y Aoi rogaban que los chicos ganaran mientras que Akane y Midori se encontraban viendo con atención. Por fin el silbatazo se escucho, dando la señal que el partido acababa. La victoria pertenecía a Raimon finalmente después de tanto esfuerzo._

_-¡Lo lograron!-Gritaron Aoi y Tamiko con alegría-Los muchachos lo hicieron._

_-El partido finaliza con la victoria de Raimon sobre Arakumo-Se escucho decir en la narración-Raimon logra pasar a la siguiente ronda._

_-Amane, deberías ir con Tamiko-Le dijo Karibe, la entrenadora de Arakumo a Amane con una sonrisa-Anda, reunete con tu hermana._

_-Bien, lo haré.-Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de la banca-Solo espero que ella me reconozca._

_-Le sea difícil al principio, pero lo hará.-Exclamo la entrenadora apoyándola-Ve a intentarlo._

_La chica comenzó a caminar poco a poco, con algunas dudas rondándole por la cabeza. Al llegar a la banca de Raimon dio un suspiro y esperando a que pudiese reconocerla llamo a la chica por su nombre con una voz algo débil:_

_-Ta-Tamiko-chan.-Exclamo casi en un susurro-Tamiko-chan_

_-¿Eh?-Exclamo la chica al girarse y mirarla fijamente-¿Quién eres tu?_

_-Tamiko, ¿No me recuerdas?-Pregunto la chica con cierta desilusión-Soy yo Amane, tu hermana._

_-¿Mi que?-Exclamo la pelinegra mientras que los demás se quedaban sorprendidos-Eso es imposible, yo no tengo familia._

_-Te equivocas, Tamiko.-Dijo la castaña bajo la mirada de todos los chicos de Raimon-Veras cuando fuimos abandonadas por nuestros padres a los dos años en el orfanato, solo dure ahí una semana ya que me enferme gravemente y nos tuvimos que separar._

_-Entonces todo este tiempo…-Exclamo Tamiko mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse con lagrimas-¿Nunca estuve sola? Entonces por que cuando mejoraste no me buscaste. ¿No te importaba acaso?_

_-Te vuelves a equivocar Tami-chan.-Le replico la ojicafe con una sonrisa triste-Siempre me importaste y por esa razón estuve tratando de encontrarte. Preguntaba por cualquier lugar, pero la gente se negaba a decirme donde podía encontrarte…_

_La chica no pudo terminar la frase ya que Tamiko la estaba abrazando mientras que unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Amane no tardo en corresponder al abrazo de su hermana y al igual que ella unas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Los chicos se encontraban conmovidos ante la escena, tanto que hasta Midori estaba llorando:_

_-¿Midori-san?-Pregunto Aoi al ver a su sempai con los ojos llorosos- ¿Esta llorando?_

_-Claro que no, Aoi-Respondió la chica limpiándose las lagrimas-Solo se me metió una basurita en el ojo._

_Cuando se separaron ambas sonrieron y se limpiaron las lagrimas. De repente Amane volteo hacia el campo y vio como Taiyo le dirigía una sonrisa para después caer ante sus ojos. Amane se asusto y corrió en su dirección, al igual que Tenma, para ver que estuviera bien. Por suerte solo fue un susto, ya que pudo volver a levantarse._

FIN FLASHBACK

-Si, te juro que en ese momento me asuste.-Exclamo la ojicafe viendo a Tamiko-Pensé que Taiyo, bueno me paso la peor de las ideas por la mente.

-Pero viste que solo fue un susto, ya que pudo pararse nuevamente y pues ya salio del hospital.-Dijo la ojinegra para luego mirar la separación de caminos-Bueno, de aquí nos separamos. Yo voy a mi instituto y tu al Tuyo. Ten cuidado no te vayas a perder.

-Claro que no, hermana. Nos vemos en casa-Dijo la castaña y partió por el camino de la derecha.

-Bien, ahora me apresurare.-Comento la pelinegra comenzando a caminar por el camino de la Izquierda-Espero no llegar tarde.

-¡Hey, Tamiko!-Grito un chico de pelo largo de color gris, con un par de mechones de color rojo, ojos de color negro, piel blanca, y alto.-¡Espera!

-¿Eh? ¿Pero que?-Exclamo al detenerse y girarse a ver quien la llamaba-Yoshimine.

-Que…bueno…que…te…detuviste-Exclamo respirando agitadamente el chico-¿Vas al Instituto?

-Hai, hacia allá me dirijo-Contesto la pelinegra a la pregunta de Yoshimine-¿Por qué?

-¿Podríamos irnos juntos?-Exclamo el ojinegro-Es que, bueno ya tiene un buen tiempo que no platicamos.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo algo dudosa para luego comenzar a caminar-Y dime, ¿Cómo se siente estar en el octavo grado.

-Pues un tanto incomodo al principio-Exclamo caminando al lado de la chica-Pero pasando el tiempo, te llegas a acostumbrar. ¿Y como se siente estar en Séptimo grado?

-Pues un tanto incomodo al principio también-Contesto Tamiko a la pregunta-Ya que estabas mas acostumbrado a tus maestros de primaria, a tus amigos, en fin. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, llegas a familiarizarte con tu nueva escuela.

-Si eso es cierto.-Exclamo el peligris para dirigir su vista a la entrada del Instituto-Por fin llegamos.

-Me siento nerviosa, que tal si me llegan a rechazar.-Dijo la chica con preocupación-O ya no se acuerdan de mi.

-Tranquila, Karina ellos no te han olvidado.-Dijo Yoshimine poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica-Te lo aseguro. Es mas, te extrañan mas que a nadie.

Karina sonrió de nueva cuenta al escuchar esto y tras suspirar un poco, entro en compañía de Yoshimine. Se dirigieron al club y para sorpresa de la chica, todo el equipo la estaba esperando con un pequeño convivio. Se encontraban ahí Kaizu, Nagisawa, Touga, Naoto, Norikazu, Fukami y el mas importante para Karina: Namikawa. Mientras eso pasaba en el Instituto Kaiou, Amane se encontraba ya en la entrada de la escuela. No se atrevía a entrar, por miedo a ser rechazada por sus antiguos compañeros. De repente un chico de pelo color azul acabado en punta, ojos negros y sus cejas con dos cruces, la saco de sus pensamientos:

-Eiko, por fin regresaste.-Le dijo el chico-Que alegría.

-¿Eichi?, Eichi eres tu.-Exclamo la ojicafe con una sonrisa-Vaya me alegra que me reconozcas.

-Claro que si, ¿como no hacerlo?-Dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa-Nos apoyaste en el partido contra Raimon en el Holy Road.

-¿Y los demás?-Pregunto la castaña al chico-¿Dónde están?

-Están con Taiyo en el club.-Contesto el peliazul-¿Vamos?

-Claro, que si.-Exclamo la chica con una notable alegría-Quiero verlos ahora mismo, pero me siento…

-Se que te sientes nerviosa, pero no te preocupes-Exclamo alentando a la chica-Anda, hay que ir rápido.

Se encaminaron entonces hacia el club y cuando llegaron, todos los chicos se lanzaron a abrazar a Amane. Ella solo sonrió, pues se sintió aliviada de que no la hubieran rechazado. Cuando la soltaron, le abrieron paso para que llegara hasta Taiyo. Al llegar hasta Taiyo, este se puso algo nervioso, pues a el le gustaba mucho Amane, prácticamente desde que la había conocido en el hospital. Amane por su parte ocultaba su nerviosismo, pues a ella también le gustaba Taiyo, pero no se atrevía a decírselo. Los muchachos solo tosían mientras poco a poco iban saliendo del club, hasta dejarlos solos a ambos. Regresando a Kaiou, Karina se encontraba sentada en la banca viendo entrenar a Namikawa y a los demás chicos. En el tiempo que Karina se había trasladado a Raimon, Namikawa había cambiado: Ya no tenia aquel parche en el ojo, su carácter ya no era tan malo, en fin. Según sus compañeros, era por que quería impresionar a Tamiko cuando regresara, aunque el lo negaba. Su meta se había cumplido, pues ahora la chica le prestaba mas atención que a nada. Regresando nuevamente a Arakumo, Amane y Taiyo se encontraban mirándose fijamente con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Pasados unos minutos Taiyo logro articular palabras:

-Me alegra que estés conmigo de nuevo.-Exclamo el pelinaranja nerviosamente-Digo, que estés con nosotros nuevamente.

-A mi también, me alegra regresar a Arakumo.-Dijo la chica con aparente serenidad-Con mis maestros, amigos y contigo.

-O-oye y-yo te quiero decir algo-Dijo el chico con un sonrojo nuevamente-Bueno, e-es ma-mas bien u-una confesión.

-¿Una confesión?-Exclamo Amane algo nerviosa por dentro-Bien, t-te escucho.

-Amane, tu sa-sabes que lle-llevamos siendo amigos desde que nos conocimos en el hospital.-Dijo a lo que Amane asintió-Y pues, que hemos sido grandes amigos desde entonces.

-Si eso es cierto.-Dijo la castaña a Taiyo.

-Bueno pues yo qui-quiero co-confesarte algo.-Exclamo tomando las manos de Eiko.-Y-yo te, yo te…¡Yo te quiero mucho!

-¿Eh?-Exclamo la chica sonrojada a mas no poder-Taiyo…

-Te lo eh querido decir desde hace mucho.-Exclamo el muchacho con una sonrisa-Pero, nunca lo hice por temor a no ser correspondido. Ahora, yo quiero preguntarte Eiko, ¿Quieres ser mi…?

Taiyo no pudo terminar ya que la chica lo había besado, poniendo a Taiyo mas que rojo. Eiko solo sonrió y dulcemente contesto un si. Taiyo no se la creía, por fin lo había hecho y para su sorpresa sus sentimientos siempre habían sido correspondidos. Después de esto no tardo en abrazar a Eiko y alzarla para darle unas cuantas vueltas. Detrás de las puertas, los chicos chocaban las manos entre si, pues su plan había resultado. De vuela a Kaiou, los muchachos daban por terminado el entrenamiento y se dirigían a las duchas. Karina se encontraba recogiendo las cosas, cuando Namikawa la abrazo por detrás. Esto hizo que la chica se asustara; antes de que diera un grito y después se girara para golpear al chico, Namikawa le tapo la boca y el mismo la hizo que se girara para quedar frente a frente con el. Tamiko al ver de quien se trataba se sonrojo un poco, pues estaba muy cerca del chico. Se destapo la boca y dijo:

-No vuelvas a ha-hacerlo Rensuke.-Exclamo la pelinegra fingiendo enojo-Me pudiste haber matado del susto.

-Vamos Karina, nadie se muere por un sustito-Dijo el chico tras reír ligeramente-Y menos, uno como el que te di.

-Eso dices tu, Rensuke.-Dijo la pelinegra suspirando-Pero ahora, ¿Me puedes soltar?

-No, no puedo.-Exclamo el chico acercándola mas a el.- -¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Dime.

-Pues por que, no se…-Dijo la chica poniéndose cada vez mas roja-Así como estamos, pueden pensar mal de nosotros.

-No me convence, esa razón.-Contesto el chico con una sonrisa-Quizás otra.

-¿Otra?-Dijo la chica pensando en su mente otra razón.-Otra razón, por que, por que estamos demasiado cerca.

-Esa razón me convence, Karina.-Dijo el chico a solo centímetros de su cara-Si que me convence.

-Re-Rensuke…-Exclamo sin completar ya que Namikawa la había besado ligeramente-Namikawa O.o

-Tamiko, te quiero.-Dijo el chico al separarse de Tamiko-Y quiero que seamos algo mas que simples amigos.

-¿Novios, verdad?-Exclamo la chica con una sonrisa mientras que Namikawa solo asintió.-Bien, pues entonces eso seremos desde entonces, por que yo también te quiero.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto el muchacho y ella solo asintió-No sabes cuan feliz me haces con esa respuesta.

-Bueno, ahora ¿Me sueltas?-Pregunto con una ligera risa y el chico la soltó-Y ahora que somos novios, te pondré solo una condición.

-Dímela, cualquiera que sea…-Exclamo Namikawa con aires de grandeza-Estoy dispuesto a cumplirla, por ti Tamiko.

-Bueno, la primera condición es que le tienes que decir a Sakuma-san de esto.-Dijo la chica mientras que Namikawa se puso nervioso-Y la segunda, ya no me llames Tamiko, solo dime Tami-chan o Kari-chan

-De acuerdo lo haré.-Contesto el chico mientras que Karina solo sonrió-De hecho, ¿Te parece si hoy voy a tu casa?

-¿Lo harías? Rensuke.-Pregunto Tamiko viendo a los ojos al chico, mientras que el asintió-Entonces me parece bien. Bueno, debo irme. Le prometí a mi hermana que no tardaría mucho.

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa.-Exclamo guiñándole un ojo a la chica-Así aprovecho para decirle a Sakuma-san

-Entonces vayamos.-Dijo la pelinegra tomando su mochila y caminando con el chico a su lado.

Saliendo ya de la escuela se encontraron con Amane y Taiyo, los cuales iban tomados de la mano. Namikawa y Tamiko se miraron entre si para luego sonreír. Los 4 se fueron juntos y al llegar a la casa de ambas hermanas Namikawa y Taiyo aprovecharon para poder platicar con Sakuma. Paso un rato hasta que ambos chicos terminaron su platica con Sakuma. Se despidieron de sus respectivas novias y salieron rumbo a sus casas. Las chicas por su parte, hicieron lo mismo que los chicos; Sakuma veía como las expresiones de ambas hermanas cambiaban al hablar de los chicos y eso le daba mucho gusto. El sabia que no había sido tan fácil para ellas ya que estaban separadas y nunca habían tenido oportunidad de verse o saber de los sentimientos de la otra. Pero ahora que ellas estaban unidas nuevamente, sabían y tenían el amor de los chicos que les gustaban, ambas habían cambiado considerablemente. Después de esta platica, fueron al comedor para poder comer (Obviamente) y al terminar de hacerlo, se pusieron a ver la tele, escuchar música y hacer los deberes de la escuela. Así pasaron la tarde hasta que llego la hora del dormir y ambas se fueron a sus cuartos, sin imaginarse que a la mañana siguiente habría un cambio que posiblemente destruyera por completo sus vidas.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Tamiko: Bien, este capitulo es solo el prologo. La aventura comenzara en el próximo capitulo y bueno también los que quieran agregar su Oc. Solo hay 3 plazas libres. Con respecto a los otros fics que tengo pendientes, seguiré actualizando como normalmente lo hago, por eso no se preocupen. Eso es todo, espero sus comentarios y sus oc`s . Cuídense mucho y…¡Sayonara! **


	2. EL FUTBOL SE AH IDO

Tamiko: Hola a todo el mundo, aquí estoy de vuelta. Bien, ahora, este, pues no tengo mucho que decir, así que diré el disclaimer rápidamente para iniciar con esto:

_Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Strone no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo me pertenece mis oc`s que son Tamiko y Amane._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Era una mañana como cualquiera en la ciudad Inazuma. Amane y Tamiko se dirigían a paso lento hacia la secundaria, pues era algo temprano. En su caminar iban platicando, hasta que llegaron a la separación de caminos. Se despidieron y siguieron su camino. Mientras tanto en Okinawa, en una escuela primaria se encontraba Tenma enseñando a unos niños a jugar fútbol. Si así era, después de que el Holy Road se diera por terminado había regresado a Okinawa, su hogar:

-Aquí voy-Dijo uno de los tantos niños dirigiéndose hacia Tenma con el balón.-¡Lo logre!-Exclamo al pasar a Tenma.

-Bien, estuviste bien.-Felicito el castaño al menor.-¡Sigue así! ^ ^

-¡Tenma! ¡Tenma!-Gritaban los niños jaloneando al castaño-¡Es mi turno!

-¡Oigan, ustedes!-Dijo la maestra llamándole la atención a los niños-¡Respeten su turno!

-¡Pero el no lo respeta!-Exclamo uno de los niños.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Reclamo otro pequeño-¡Yo iba primero!-

-¡Vamos, todos!-Dijo Tenma para tranquilizar a todos los niños que lo jaloneaban-Escuchen lo que dice la profesora Hanabaya. Todos hagan una fila.

-¡Si!-Contestaron y al momento hicieron lo que Tenma había indicado.

-_Han pasado tres meses desde que termino el Holy Road, ahora yo, enseño fútbol a niños de diferentes partes del país._-Pensó el chico mientras enseñaba a los niños-_ por que Goenji-san fundo el programa de educación de Fútbol,_

-Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿No?-Exclamo la profesora mientras que Tenma tomaba agua-Mañana será el ultimo día que enseñes fútbol aquí, Tenma.

-Si, el tiempo paso muy rápido-Contesto el castaño a la profesora.

-Esos niños, ahora están tan diferentes que no los puedo reconocer.-Exclamo la maestra con una sonrisa, mientras que miraba jugar a los niños-Además, todos están muy animados. Gracias, todo esto es por ti.

-No, no fue gracias a mi, fue gracias al fútbol-Contesto el castaño con una mano tras su cabeza-_Goenji-san, el fútbol volvió a ser un deporte que todos pueden jugar felices. Me esforzar para que todos los niños del país, puedan divertirse al jugar fútbol._

-Tenma-kun, tu celular esta sonando.-Exclamo la maestra Hanabaya llamando su atención-Deberías contestar.

-Hai, lo haré.-Exclamo tomando su celular y viendo de quien era la llamada.-Es Aoi.

**INICIO DE LA LLAMADA:**

-Tenma-kun , hola ¿como estas?-Pregunto la chica desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Muy bien, Aoi-chan.-Contesto el castaño con un sonrojo-Dime, ¿A que se debe tu llamada?

-Bueno, es quería saber como te encontrabas.-Exclamo la peliazul-¿Cuándo regresaras?

-Mañana, Aoi-chan.-Le contesto el muchacho-Oye y ¿Cómo están los demás?

-Pues muy bien, se encuentran entrenando-Exclamo la ojiiazul a su pregunta-¿Por qué?

-No, por nada.-Dijo Tenma con una sonrisa-¿Y haz sabido algo de Karina y Amane?

-Pues la verdad, si.-Exclamo la peliazul recordando algunas cosas-Se que Karina esta como gerente en el club de la secundaria de Kaiou y Amane también lo es, solo que ella es de la secundaria Arakumo.

-Yo pensé que iban a la misma secundaria-Contesto el chico, para dar un suspiro después-¿Pero quien llega a entender a las dos?

-Si, tienes razón.-Dijo peliazul mientras que los chicas le indicaban que era hora de irse a clases-Bueno tengo que colgar, por que las clases ya van a iniciar.

-De acuerdo, Aoi-chan. Cuídate mucho y salúdame a todo el equipo-Dijo el castaño para decir finalmente-Aoi-chan, te quiero mucho.

-Y-yo i-igual Tenma-kun.-Finalizo la chica para colgar, mientras que se sonrojaba.

**FIN DE LA LLAMADA.**

Después de colgar, se puso a entrenar de nueva cuenta con los niños hasta el atardecer. Cuando llego el atardecer se despidió de todos pues tenia que irse rumbo a la ciudad Inazuma nuevamente. Todos los niños lo abrazaron y lo acompañaron a tomar su barco. Subió entonces al barco y partió; cuando llego a la ciudad Inazuma se dirigió a Kogarashi Manor, donde Aki lo esperaba con alegría. Después de mucho platicar, cenaron y por ultimo se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente Tenma iba caminando cuando diviso a Karina y Amane. De inmediato se apresuro a alcanzarlas y cuando lo hizo las saludo:

-Kari-chan y Amane-chan, Ohayo.-Dijo el castaño tomando a ambas desprevenidas.

-¡Tenma-kun!-Gritaron al girarse y verlo-¡Regresaste!

-No, me quede en Okinawa.-Dijo sarcásticamente mientras que las chicas se miraron entre si-Claro que regrese.

-¿Sabes? No era para que nos hablaras con sarcasmo ¬¬-Exclamaron ambas hermanas al unísono-Tenma Matsukaze.

-Gomen ne, chicas.-Exclamo para luego notar que ambas llevaban los uniformes de sus respectivos institutos.-¿Van a sus institutos?

-Si, acertaste.-Exclamo Amane con una sonrisa-Al igual que tu.

-Por cierto Tenma…-Dijo Tamiko cruzada de brazos-¿Te parece que nos veamos al atardecer en Kasenjijin? Es que ahora, se nos esta haciendo tarde a los 3.

-¡¿Qué?-Gritaron Amane y Tenma alarmados-¿Qué horas son?

-Son las 7:43, chicos.-Contesto viendo el reloj de su celular.-Nos quedan exactamente 17 minutos para llegar al colegio.

-Bueno, pues entonces las veré en Kasenjijin.-Dijo el castaño despidiéndose-Matta ne.

-¡Tenma-kun!-Gritaron ambas hermanas al chico, el cual se giro-¡En primera llamadnos por cualquier cosa y segundo el camino para llegar a Raimon es por aquí! ^ ^ U-Dijeron al señalarle el camino.

-Oh cierto jejeje-Dijo con una risita nerviosa mientras que las chicas les resbalo una gota al estilo anime- Arigatou Gozaimasu chicas.

Entonces cada quien partió a su instituto: Amane partió como siempre por la derecha, Tamiko por el de la Izquierda y Tenma el camino del centro. Al llegar a su instituto Karina, sintió la atmósfera del colegio algo diferente a lo que ella conocía. Entro algo preocupada e insegura hasta que llego al lugar donde se suponía que estaba el club. Pero…tal fue su sorpresa que en ese lugar se encontraba unos chicos jugando tenis y no el club. Esto la descoloco por completo, por lo que recorrió la escuela hasta que topo a Naoto.

-¡Naoto-san!-Le grito al chico, el cual se paro en cuanto escucho su nombre-Naoto-san, que bueno que te encuentro. Es que veras…

-Discúlpame pero, ¿Nos conocemos?-Le pregunto a la pelinegra, sorprendiendo a la misma-¿Eres nueva?

-Naoto-san, ¿Pero que cosas dices?-Exclamo la chica preocupadamente-Soy yo Tamiko, tu compañera del equipo de Fútbol.

-Disculpadme pero no te conozco.-Le contesto el peliverde-Y mucho menos se que es el fútbol. Bueno, que tengas suerte, tengo que irme. Matta ne.-Finalizo para irse dejando a la chica sorprendida.

-¿Pero que esta pasando?-Dijo la pelinegra con extrañeza-Esto debe ser una broma. Ya se, voy a preguntarle a Rensuke.

Camino entonces y en su camino hasta que topo a los demás miembros. A todos ellos les pregunto lo mismo que a Naoto, pero recibió la misma respuesta. Encontró por fin a Namikawa y le pregunto esperando que su respuesta fuera distinta:

-¡Rensuke-chan!-Le grito y el mencionado se giro-Rensuke-chan, ¿Me recuerdas?

-Disculpa, ¿Pero te conozco?-Dijo el peliazul confundido-¿Acaso te eh visto alguna vez?

-Rensuke soy yo, tu novia.-Exclamo la pelinegra con un tono serio y a la vez de preocupación-Tu novia Karina.

-¿Novia? Creo que me estas confundiendo-Respondió el chico dejando en shock a Karina-Yo nunca te eh visto y dudo ser tu novio.

-Rensuke…-Dijo la pelinegra mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban-Dime que me estas mintiendo.

-No, la verdad no te conozco.-Dijo y la pelinegra se giro para marcharse de ahí-Debe ser de nuevo ingreso.

Mientras eso pasaba con Tamiko, algo similar le pasaba a Amane. Taiyo no recordaba nada de ella, ni siquiera que era su novio o que era el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Con Tenma la situación era la misma, todos sus amigos no recordaban nada de el e incluso ellos pertenecían a otros clubes como: El de música, lectura, el de rugby (Creo que así se escribe), sumo, tenis de mesa y caligrafía. Esto lo puso demasiado triste y a la vez lo confundió mucho. Al llegar el atardecer se dirigió a Kasenjijin y para su sorpresa ahí se encontraban ya Amane y Tamiko, con una cara de tristeza:

-¿Qué estará pasando?-Exclamo el castaño viendo el atardecer.-No puede ser cierto, que el club de fútbol haya desaparecido.

-Pues creedlo Tenma-kun-Dijo la castaña con tristeza-Todos se han olvidado del fútbol.

-Y lo pero del caso es que ni Namikawa y Taiyo…-Dijo la pelinegra desanimadamente-Se acuerdan de que son nuestros novios, o bueno lo eran hasta el día de hoy.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Tenma recordando como solía jugar con el equipo-A todos les gustaba el fútbol.

-Si es verdad, pero…-Dijo la pelinegra con algo de seriedad-¿Pero por que ellos se olvidaron del fútbol?

-Acaso, chicos…-Exclamo Amane con una mirada de preocupación-¿El fútbol se ah ido?

-No, el fútbol no se ah ido-Exclamo un chico de tez clara, pelo morado y expresión seria, que llamo la atención de los 3 chicos.-La eliminación del fútbol era inevitable.

-Tu eres…-Dijeron al unísono Amane, Tenma y Karina.

-Tenma Matsukaze, Amane Hideki y Karina Hideki…-Exclamo el pelimorado-A partir de este momento, el fútbol será eliminado de ustedes.

-¿Eliminar el fútbol?-Pregunto Tenma mientras se paraba, al igual que Amane y Karina.

-Yo soy Alpha-Dijo el chico sin quitar su mirada de seriedad-Mi misión es eliminar el fútbol. Tenma Matsukaze, tu serás la ultima huella.

-¿La ultima huella?-Exclamo Tenma mientras que las chicas miraban a Alpha con seriedad.-¿Yo?

-No puede ser, ahora lo comprendo todo.-Dijo Karina captando la atención de Amane y Tenma-El Raimon, Kaiou y Arakumo estuvieron extraños por su culpa.

-Es cierto.-Contesto Alpha a Karina

-¡No perdonare a quien quiera acabar con el fútbol!-Dijo con una voz que detonaba molestia-¡Haz que todos vuelvan a ser como antes! ¡Regresa el fútbol!

-No-Dijo Alpha mandando a callar a Tenma-Nuestra misión es contraria a lo que dices. Es la eliminación del fútbol.

-No dejaremos que hagas eso-Dijo Tenma mientras que las chicas asintieron.

-No se pueden negar.-Exclamo lanzando una especie de sistema que se convirtió en un balón. Al momento lo pateo.

"Modo Viaje en el Tiempo"

-¡Tenma-kun!-Gritaron al ver como el chico estaba apunto de caer.

En ese momento Alpha se lanzo también chocando su frente con el balón, el cual cubrió todo el lugar de una luz roja, la cual transporto también a Amane y Karina con ellos. En Kasenjijin solo quedaron las mochilas de los tres, mientras que una brisa recorrió el lugar. Después de aquel susto Tenma empezó a abrir los ojos, al igual que ambas hermanas lo hicieron. Se levantaron del suelo y después de sacudirse el polvo se recargaron en un barandal que daba hacia el mar:

-¿Qué lugar es este?-Pregunto Amane viendo el mar.-Tenma-kun.

-Será que…-Exclamo el castaño sorprendido al reconocer el lugar y reconocer a su madre y a su yo pequeño.-Es imposible…¿Mama? ¿Y ese soy yo? ¡Sasuke! En ese momento…¿Es un sueño? ¿Acaso estoy soñando?

-No, no es un sueño, Tenma-kun.-Dijo Tamiko preocupadamente-Esto es real…

-No es necesario que entiendas lo que esta pasando-Dijo Alpha al aparecer detrás de los chicos con el mismo balón que los había transportado-Igual, vas a aceptar, lo que pasara en frente de tus ojos. De ahora en adelante, el fútbol te destruirá.

-¡Tenma!-Grito la madre de esta cuando vio que los tablones le caerían encima, llamando la atención del castaño.

-Si ese fue, mi encuentro con el fútbol…-Dijo al recargarse en el barandal-Cuando un balón me salvo la vida…me empezó a gustar el soccer.

"Modo de ataque"

-¡Tenma!, ¡Tenma!, ¡Tenma!-Grito la madre del chico tratando de levantar los tablones.

-Primera parte completada.-Dijo a través de un comunicador que llevaba en su mejilla-La interrupción se realizo con éxito.

-No te debes preocupar.-Dijo Alpha mientras que Tenma se giraba sorprendido, pues el tiempo se había detenido-No moriste, solo estuviste 1 semana en descanso.

-¿Qué?-Exclamo Tenma con Karina y Amane a su lado.

-Con esto, todos tus recuerdos del fútbol han sido borrados.-Exclamo Alpha con el balón enfrente de su cara.

-¿Qué?-Volvió a decir el chico para que sintiera un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y cayera de rodillas.

-Matsukaze.-Dijeron al unísono para auxiliar al chico al momento.

-El fútbol…yo-Balbuceo Tenma sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos-aaaa.

-Las cosas innecesarias desaparecerán de tu cabeza.-Dijo Alpha mientras que Tamiko se levantaba para defender a Tenma.-Eso se supone.

-¿Qué es lo que te traes tu con Tenma?-Dijo la chica molesta-¿Qué ah hecho el para que le hagas esto?

-Misión completa.-Dijo al comunicador e ignorando a la pelinegra.

-Espera, a mi me gusta…el fútbol-Exclamo parándose poco a poco.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Alpha sin emoción alguna.

-Yo amo el fútbol.-Dijo finalmente al pararse nuevamente-Me gusta tanto, que es muy valioso para mi…Y yo voy a proteger lo que es valioso para mi. Por lo tanto, no olvidare el fútbol. ¡No voy a entregar el fútbol!

-Tenma-kun…-Susurraron ambas chicas.

-Eso, ¿que significa?-Exclamo un hombre sentado alrededor de una mesa que tenia una bola de cristal (¿?).

-Matsukaze Tenma no cambio con la interrupción-Dijo otro hombre-El esta luchando contra la realidad.

-No me digas.-Comento otro de lentes-¿Eso no es imposible?

-Qué divertido, ¿No?-Exclamo el mismo hombre que había hablado antes que el de lentes.-Vamos a seguir viendo.

-Yes, lo haré como usted pida.-Respondió en el comunicador.-Ah sido propuesta una nueva solución para esta decisión, voy a cambiar el lugar.

"Modo de desplazamiento"

-Aquí…-Dijo Tenma al ver que se encontraba en una cancha. Las chicas solo se miraron entre si.

-Es el lugar perfecto.-Exclamo Alpha mientras que detrás de el aparecían 10 chicos mas, mientras que Tenma solo dijo un ¿Qué?-Ya estarás satisfecho, ahora es el momento en el que desaparecerá tu fútbol.

-¿Ustedes son jugadores de fútbol?-Pregunto Amane seriamente, cosa rara en ella.

-No somos de una dimensión inferior-Contesto Alpha a la pregunta de Amane-Nosotros somos los que pueden interferir en el tiempo, los Agentes del Tiempo. Nosotros viajamos en el tiempo y creamos un camino para que las personas se olviden del fútbol.

-¿Un camino para que las personas olviden el fútbol?-Pregunto Tenma mientras que Karina y Amane solo miraban a los lados.

-Yes-Contesto Alpha nuevamente.

"Modo de ataque"

-Nosotros vamos a eliminar el fútbol-Exclamo para después ponerse en posición.

-¡No dejare que acaben con el fútbol!-Grito Tenma con un tono serio y sacar su avatar-¡Arco del Pegaso Demoníaco!

-¿Un avatar?-Pregunto Alpha, para después patear el balón-Eso es inferior.

-¡Tenma!-Gritaron ambas chicas al ver que el balón se dirigía a el y lo golpeaba fuertemente-Eres un…

-Eso no fue nada-Exclamo volviéndose a levantar y notar que estaba rodeado.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Alpha sin quitar su mirada seria y patear el balón nuevamente, al igual que todos los miembros.

-Esto es injusto, lo están golpeando.-Dijo Amane con una mirada seria-Karina, no hay que dejarlo solo, ayudémosle.

-Tienes razón, no podemos dejar que esto siga así..-Contesto la chica apoyando a la castaña-Son muy fuertes, pero podemos hacerlo.

-¡No vengan chicas!-Grito Tenma y las muchachas apretaron los puños.

-Tenma…-Susurraron las chicas mientras que veían como lo seguían golpeando con el balón.

-Entonces…-Dijo Alpha al ordenar que se detuvieran-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Suficiente, esto fue demasiado.-Exploto la pelinegra mientras que Eiko auxiliaba a Tenma y ella se dirigía hasta Alpha-¿Qué es lo que quieres con Tenma?

-Karina Hideki, tu no lo entenderías.-Contesto fríamente el pelimorado.-Ni tu, ni Amane .

-Lo que yo entiendo, es que eres un chico insensible…-Le dijo de forma agresiva-Que solo les gusta hacer sufrir a la gente.

-¿Enserio? Pues si tanto me gusta hacer sufrir.-Contesto Alpha sin mirarla-Te diré que el motivo por el que tus padres las abandonaron, fue por que nunca les interesaron.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-Grito la ojinegra a punto de golpear a Alpha, pero Eiko la detuvo.

-¿Te sientes aterrorizado con el fútbol, Tenma?-Pregunto el pelimorado-El fútbol duele, es doloroso, triste.

-Agonizante…-Dijo Tenma sorprendiendo a las chicas.

-Estúpido…-Comento Alpha con seriedad.

-Innecesario…-Volvió a decir Tenma, haciendo que Tamiko y Amane se preocuparan.

-Eso, el fútbol es innecesario.-Dijo Alpha.

-El fútbol…-Dijo el castaño mientras sudaba y estaba de rodillas.

En ese momento Alpha estuvo a punto de patear el balón, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que un chico de pelo verde, ojos del mismo color, piel clara apareció para robarle el balón. Las chicas se mostraron confundidas y se quedaron viendo al misterioso chico:

-¡El fútbol es esencial!-Dijo el ojiverde contestando a Alpha-¿No lo creen? Esas eran tus palabras, Tenma.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Le pregunto Alpha al ojiverde.

-Mi nombre es Fey Rune.-Contesto sonriente a la pregunta-Así como Tenma, una persona que cree que el fútbol es valioso. ¿Acaso es divertido provocar a una persona cuando esta sola?

-Disculpa, pero Tenma no esta solo. ¬¬-Dijeron las chicas corrigiendo a Fey.-Estamos nosotras

-Gomen ne ^ ^ U-Se disculpo el ojiverde y después se volvió a dirigir a Alpha.-Entonces vamos a jugar un juego.

-¿Un juego?-Pregunto sin emoción alguna-¿Qué tipo de juego?

-¿Qué tal así?-Dijo tras chasquear los dedos y que aparecieran 10 chicos con un uniforme rojo y blanco.

-Ya entendí.-Dijo Alpha.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Pregunto Amane con signos de interrogación a su alrededor-Y mas importante, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿^ ^?

-¡Querido!-Dijo una mujer de pelo café dentro de una cocina-¡Parece que hoy tendremos muchos clientes!

-¡Si!-Dijo su marido mientras cortaba lechuga, mientras que la mujer se iba con unos manteles-¡Estaremos muy ocupados!

-Espera, querido, después…-Exclamo la mujer al regresar a la cocina y notar que su marido no estaba-Le dije que ya íbamos a abrir, ¿a dónde habrá ido? ¬¬*-Dijo mientras que le salía una venita.

-¿Por qué tengo un micrófono?-Dijo el mismo hombre apareciendo en la cancha

-Entonces, ¿Cuento con usted?-Le pregunto Alpha al notar que el micrófono lo había hipnotizado.

-Claro, ¡Déjamelo a mi!-Contesto rápidamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Puse la información de todos los jugadores dentro de la mente de ese hombre-Explico Alpha los demás-Oí que eso es indispensable para un juego de fútbol. Nuestro equipo será llamado "Protocolo Omega", ¿Y el de su equipo?

-Oh, cierto-Exclamo el ojiverde-Somos un equipo improvisado y aun no tenemos nombre. Uhm… Nosotros…¡Seremos los "Tenmas"!

-Vaya nombre, si que es original. ^ ^U-Exclamaron las chicas al escuchar el nombre.

-¿Eh? O.o-Exclamo muy sorprendido Tenma.-¿Los "Tenmas"? ^ ^U

-Un equipo de Tenmas…-Contesto Fey al castaño-Debería llamarse Tenmas. ¡Es perfecto! Toma-Dijo entregándole una banda de capitán en color amarillo.

-Eso es…-Exclamo el castaño.

-¡Tu serás nuestro capitán!-Dijo Fey.

-Oye Fey.-Dijo Amane captando la atención del mismo-¿Podríamos jugar?

-Lo mejor, seria que solo nos apoyaran como gerentes.-Contesto Tenma a la chica-No sabemos que tan fuertes pueden ser y pues las podrían lastimar.

-Bien, si eso es así…-Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa leve-¡Nosotras los apoyaremos!

-¡Bien! ¡El partido entre "Protocolo Omega" y "Los Tenmas" esta apunto de empezar!-Dijo el ahora comentarista, para sonar el silbato después.

Entonces inicio el partido con la patada de salida de Protocolo Omega. Los jugadores de dicho equipo pateaban velozmente el balón, por lo que no se distinguía la trayectoria del mismo. En ese momento Tenma se impresiono pero Fey le dijo que era normal, ya que sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados. Después de unos segundos Fey intercepto uno de los múltiples pases y después de pasar el balón a uno de sus jugadores y este se lo regresara, se dirigió velozmente a la portería para hacer su disparo especial "Conejo Saltarín". Para la mala suerte del chico, fue detenido por el portero de Protocolo Omega con su "comando portero 3". Después el partido se volvió a reiniciar con el saque de portería de protocolo Omega. El partido estaba muy reñido, tanto en la defensa como en la ofensiva. Alpha tuvo oportunidad de tirar pero su tiro fue detenido por el portero de "Los Tenmas" con su técnica "Pecho Excelente". Pasaban los minutos y el marcador seguía en ceros, hasta que Alpha hizo algo que le pareció muy impresionante a las chicas y hasta el propio Tenma:

-Allá voy-Dijo el pelimorado tras robar el balón velozmente.

-Por favor, acabe con ellos.-Dijo una chica del equipo de Alpha.

-¡Gobernante del paraíso Fénix!-Exclamo al sacar su avatar-¡Modo Armadura!-Dijo y el avatar se adapto a el, como una armadura.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Dijo el narrador del partido-¡El cuerpo del Alpha se transformo! ¡No! ¡Eso se llama Transformación!

-Bien.-Dijo al encarrerarse con el balón muy veloz-¡Vamos!

-¡La transformación de Alpha supero a toda la defensa!-Exclamo el hombre de gorra-¡Gol! ¡El primer gol es para protocolo Omega! ¡El gol fue hecho por Alpha, quien adquirió poderes maravillosos!-Dijo al ver como Alpha había anotado.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Tenma a Fey.

-La fusión de un avatar con el cuerpo.-Contesto el ojiverde al castaño.-Con eso se forma la armadura. Eso es la armadura del avatar.

-¿Usar un avatar como armadura?-Dijo Tenma mirando a Fey.

-Hay un limite de tiempo para usarla-Explico el ojiverde-Pero es posible tener mas poder que un avatar.

-Eso es imposible…-Dijo Tenma con un tanto de seriedad.

-¡Vamos muchachos!-Grito Amane con una sonrisa-¡Este es solo el primer gol!

-¡Todavía nos queda tiempo!-Grito Karina para animarlos-¡Vamos, esfuércense!

-Kari-chan y Amane-san.-Dijo Tenma para después sonreír-¡Hai, lo haremos! ¡Vamos Fey!

-Hai.-Exclamo al ponerse de nueva cuenta en posición.

De nueva cuenta inicio el partido y Alpha superaba sin impedimento alguno al equipo de Fey. De hecho, parecía que en vez de querer meter goles, solo quería golpear al equipo. Fey se encontraba ya muy cansado y agotado, por lo que las chicas se acercaron a el:

-Fey-kun, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Amane al peliverde-Te traeré una toalla.

-Como pensaba…-Exclamo mientras Amane iba por la toalla-Manejar 9 miembros es difícil.

-¿Qué haremos?-Pregunto Karina a Fey.

-Esta bien, ya es la hora.-Comento Fey.

-El primer tiempo esta por acabar.-Dijo Karina mientras que Amane regresaba con el agua y Tenma llegaba con ellos-¿Cierto?

-Eso también pero…-Exclamo el peliverde con una sonrisa-Yo estoy esperando otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa?-Pregunto Amane a Fey-¿Qué cosa?

-Mira. 3,2,1…-Indico Fey y de la nada apareció la caravana relámpago volando en el cielo.

-¿Y eso? O.o-Dijo Tenma sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¡Tenma-kun! ¡Hola!-Saludo un oso color azul desde la caravana.

-Ok. Esto es muy raro. O.o-Dijo Karina cruzada de brazos-¿Un oso conduciendo la caravana?

-Mejor dicho Kari-chan…-Exclamo Amane impresionada-¿Un oso parlanchín conduciendo la caravana? ¿O.o?

-Chicas ^ ^U-Exclamo Fey con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

-¿Un oso?-Dijo Tenma en el mismo estado de Amane-Lo sabia, ¿Acaso estoy soñando? _¡Así empezó nuestra nueva aventura! ¡Pero este es solo el comienzo!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tamiko: Bien hasta aquí es el primer capitulo. Sigo haciéndoles la invitación para los que quieran unirse ya que solo ofrezco 3 puestos. Si alguno quiere participar puede enviarme un review o bien un Mensaje Personal que atenderé con gusto. Los datos que deberá llevar son…

-Nombre

-Edad

-Apariencia Física

-Personalidad

-De que secundaria proviene.

-Avatar (En caso de tener y si quieren, no es obligatorio)

-Técnicas (Si tiene pueden poner 2 o 3)

-Pareja (Opcional. Si existe la situación de que dos quieren a la misma persona como pareja, se lo/la quedara el primero)

Bueno ahora pondré un pequeño preview del siguiente capitulo. Cuídense mucho y Sayonara ^ ^

_Para recuperar la historia del club de fútbol Raimon, me voy a encontrar con esa persona. ¡Así es!, ¡El día en que el club de fútbol Raimon renacerá. En el próximo episodio "Tenma el que viajo por el tiempo". ¡Este fútbol es súper dimensional!_


	3. Tenma, el que viajo por el tiempo

Tamiko: Hola a todo el mundo, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic. Quiero agradecer a Ale franco por hacerme el gran favor de anotarse en esta Historia que no posee entretenimiento alguno. ¡Arigatou Gozaimasu Ale-san! Ahora sin mas demoras el disclaimer y la historia:

Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Strone no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenece el Oc. de Ale, solo me pertenece Tamiko y Amane.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Recordemos los últimos momentos:_

-¿Y eso? O.o-Dijo Tenma sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¡Tenma-kun! ¡Hola!-Saludo un oso color azul desde la caravana.

-Ok. Esto es muy raro. O.o-Dijo Karina cruzada de brazos-¿Un oso conduciendo la caravana?

-Mejor dicho Kari-chan…-Exclamo Amane impresionada-¿Un oso parlanchín conduciendo la caravana? ¿O.o?

-Chicas ^ ^U-Exclamo Fey con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

Ahora continuemos la historia:

-¡Como esperaba Wandaba!-Exclamo el peliverde-¡Llegaste a tiempo!

-Eso es…-Dijo Tenma sorprendido.-¿La caravana Raimon?

-¡Termina el primer tiempo!-Dijo el narrador al sonar el silbato.

-El que anota mas gana.-Exclamo Alpha con el balón bajo su pie.-Que regla tan molesta.

Todos se encontraban descansando, cuando la caravana bajo se abrieron las puertas y dejaron ver aquel oso color azul. Tamiko y Amane se mostraron algo confundidas, mientras que Fey empezaba a hablar con aquel oso:

-Fey, ¿Todo esta bien?-Pregunto el oso.

-El partido algo difícil.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa y una mano tras su cabeza, mientras que Tenma se frotaba los ojos.

-Lo sabia, parece que es imposible que ganen sin su gran entrenador…-Volvió a mencionar el oso.-Yo, Clark Wonderbat-sama, ¿No?

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Amane algo descolocada-¿Entrenador?

-¿No es un oso?-Pregunto Tenma esta vez, mientras que Fey chasqueaba los dedos y los jugadores desaparecian.-Además no es un muñeco.

-¿Qué?-Grito la pelinegra asombrada, mientras que daba un salto del susto.-¡¿Se fueron?

-No se los había dicho.-Exclamo Fey algo divertido por la reacción de Karina-Ellos eran un tipo de avatar que use. Esos jugadores se llaman duplis. No son reales.

-Entonces, ¿No existen en verdad?-Dijo Amane dirigiendo su pregunta a Fey.

-Amane-san, Karina-san, Tenma-kun no se preocupen-Respondió Wonderbat acercándose al ultimo-Ya regrese tus recuerdos, de tu encuentro con el fútbol.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Tenma algo mas calmado.

-Toma un tiempo-Respondió el peliverde-Para que la recuperación de tus recuerdos este completa. Es mas fácil cambiar el original, que cambiarlo después.

-¿Le entendiste? One-san.-Le susurro la castaña a la pelinegra.

-No mucho-Respondió la pelinegra al dar un suspiro.

-¡Ah, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?-Dijo posicionándose muy emocionado delante de Wonderbat.

-Por supuesto.-Contesto muy confiado.-¡No existe nada imposible, para el gran Wandaba-sama!

-¿De verdad?-Volvió a preguntar Fey.-¡Increíble! ¡Muéstramelo rápido!

-No te apresures.-Dijo sacando una pistola color roja con blanco que tenia el símbolo (-) y otra igual que tenia el símbolo (+)-Arriesgue mi vida para conseguirlo, debes estar agradecido. ¡Bien allá va!-Exclamo al disparar y que saliera un tiranosaurio Rex.

-¡Eso es…!-Exclamo Tenma impresionado-¡Un dinosaurio! O.o

-¡Es un tiranosaurio!-Respondió Fey a Tenma.

-¡Bien, Fey!-Dijo el oso sonriente-¡Usa el mixi max!

-Ok.-Grito Fey y se posiciono en frente de Wonderbat.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Dijo la castaña al ver como Fey se transformaba.

-¡Fey-kun! ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupada la pelinegra.

-Este es el mixi max.-Respondió completamente cambiado: con el pelo color rosa y los ojos rojos.-El mixi max es una fusión entre mi personalidad y un tiranosaurio. El resultado es esta apariencia.

-Ya veo…-Exclamo Tenma al comprender mas o menos.

-Eso es.-Dijo Wonderbat a lado de Amane.

-Fey-kun, dejadnos jugar ahora.-Exclamo Karina con una sonrisa.-¿Si?

-Y-yo, Pre-pregúntale a Tenma-Respondió Fey algo sonrojado.-El es el capitán.

-Pues, yo creo que podrán jugar.-Contesto sonriente, mientras que Amane y Karina chocaban sus manos.-Vayan a cambiarse rápido.

-¡Vamos a terminar con el partido en un momento!-Dijo el narrador apareciendo de repente y haciendo gestos muy raros.

-^ ^ U (Ese narrador es algo extraño.)-Pensaron todos con una gota resbalando de su cabeza.

Al acabar el medio tiempo, se colocaron nuevamente en sus posiciones: Karina como parte de la ofensiva, Amane como defensa, Tenma como parte de la ofensiva al igual que Karina (¿?) y Fey como delantero. El peliverde volvió a chasquear los dedos y los duplis aparecieron de nueva cuenta. Fey y Alpha se miraron retadoramente, mientras que el narrador decía:

-¡Entonces vamos a comenzar el segundo tiempo!-Dijo a través del micrófono, para que se sonara el silbato y Fey diera la patada de salida.

-¡Fey!-Dijo uno de los duplis, pasándole el balón a Fey.

-Increíble…-Susurro Amane mientras se encontraba en su posición.

-Es mas fuerte que el anterior…-Dijo Tenma al correr detrás de Fey.

-¡Tenma!-Exclamo y le paso el balón.

-¿Yo?-Dijo algo inseguro, mientras que dos de los integrantes de Protocolo se acercaban rápidamente para quitarle el balón-¡La diferencia de dimensiones es muy grande!

-¡Esta bien!-Le respondió el ahora pelirrosa-¡Ya te dije que es por que tus ojos aun no están acostumbrados! ¡Calma tu corazón y concéntrate!

_-¡Es cierto, tengo que concentrarme! ¡Todo va a salir bien!_-Pensó el castaño para después pasar a los dos jugadores sin contratiempos o bueno eso pensó por que al salir se lo robaron de nuevo.

-¡Le robaron el balón a Matsukaze!-Dijo el narrador.-¡¿Acaso es imposible seguir el ritmo de Protocolo Omega?

-Wonder Trap-Exclamo realizando una nueva técnica y robando automáticamente el balón-¡Lo hice! ¿Eh?

-No dejaremos que pases.-Dijeron otros dos miembros del equipo de Alpha, colocándose en frente del castaño.

-Agressive Beat.-Respondió realizando otra nueva técnica que le ayudo a superar a los dos jugadores.

-¡Matsukaze utilizo repentinamente sus nuevas habilidades especiales!-Dijo el hombre por el micrófono.

-¡Lo hice!-Exclamo el castaño con una sonrisa y corriendo con el balón en su posesión.

-¡Fue increíble!-Dijo Karina corriendo en medio de Fey y Tenma-¡Tenma-kun!

-Como lo pensé.-Dijo Wonderbat sentado en las escaleras de la caravana con una expresión seria.-Tenma Matsukaze es…

-¡Hey, Tenma-kun!-Grito la pelinegra-¡Pasadme el balón!

-De acuerdo.-Respondió al darle el pase y que esta quedara a pasos de la portería.-¡Anota Karina-san!

-¡Centello Gama!-Dijo y pateo el balón hacia la portería, el cual tenia un brillo morado y plateado, mientras que a su paso dejaba un resplandor enorme-¡Fey, hazlo!

-Hai. ¡Presa Ancestral!-Dijo al patear y brindarle una fuerza tremenda al balón.

-Comando Portero 03.-Exclamo el portero de Protocolo Omega intentando parar el tiro, pero este lo paso.

-¡Entro! ¡Los Tenmas empataron el marcador!-Grito el narrador mientras que el marcador indicaba ahora 1-1.

-¡Lo logramos!-Dijo Karina al chocar las manos con Fey.

-Ellos…-Susurro Alpha seriamente, mientras veía como Amane y Tenma se acercaban a Fey y Karina.

-¡Empatamos!-Grito Amane emocionada.

-Ese fue un tiro excelente.-Dijo Tenma a Karina-No sabia que jugaras tan bien el fútbol.

-Tenma, yo no eh jugado fútbol desde hace tiempo-Respondió la ojinegra-Pero luego te lo explicare bien. Ahora a jugar se ah dicho muchachos.

-¡Hai!-Gritaron y se colocaron nuevamente en su posición y el silbato sonara.

-¡Gobernante del Paraíso Fénix!-Dijo al elevarse en el aire- ¡Modo Armadura!

-¡Otra vez…!-Grito la castaña al ver que Alpha se había transformado.

-¡Esta viniendo!-Completo Fey con una expresión entre Seria y Sorprendida

-Amane, debes Defender.-Indico la pelinegra a la castaña.-¡Ahora!

-¡Táctica Especial AX3!-Exclamo Alpha y con otros 2 integrantes realizaron una trayectoria triangular que encerró a Tenma, Fey, Karina y uno de los duplis.

-¡¿Qué pasa? Los movimientos de los Tenmas fueron limitados!-Narro el comentarista por el micrófono.

-¡Mi cuerpo!-Dijo Tenma algo débil.

-¡Debemos re-sistir!-Exclamo Karina algo débil también-¡Amane, defiende la portería!

-¡Lo intentare! ¡Barrera Centellante!-Exclamo mientras de la tierra emergía una gran barrera llena de brillo, que poco a poco fue siendo destruida-¡Ahhhh!

-¡Protocolo Omega esta al frente de los Tenmas!-Comento esta vez el narrador, mientras que el marcador indicaba 2-1.

-¿Están bien?-Preguntaron Amane y Tenma a Karina y Fey, mientras que los duplis se acercaban.

-Descuida, estamos bien.-Respondió la pelinegra reincorporándose nuevamente, pero tocando con su mano su brazo.

-Usar duplis en ahora 7 personas consume una gran cantidad de aura.-Contesto Fey al pararse nuevamente.-Pero, no tenemos otra opción.

-Fey…-Susurro Tenma preocupadamente.

El silbato sonó y el partido se volvió a reiniciar con el saque de los Tenmas. Los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir y en menos de lo que se esperaba Fey y Alpha tuvieron un choque entre los dos:

-Increíble-Dijo Amane mientras que Wandaba, Tenma y Karina miraron impresionados.

-Es Alpha…-Contesto por el comunicador.-¿Eso es verdad?

EN ESA INSTALACION MISTERIOSA:

-La interrupción hecha en los recuerdos de Matsukaze Tenma fue alterada por alguien desconocido.-Dijo uno de los hombres.-Será muy difícil cambiar sus recuerdos por segunda vez.

-¿Quieres decir que hacer eso puede cambiar el flujo del tiempo?-Pregunto el hombre de lentes.

-Que situación tan incomoda.-Respondió Todou Kedichi, el presidente-Por ahora la misión queda suspendida.

REGRESANDO AL CAMPO DE JUEGO.

-Yes.-Respondió por el comunicador.-Como el señor lo desee.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto uno de los jugadores.

-La interrupción que hicimos hace un momento, fue invalida.-Contesto Alpha después de que su armadura se desvaneciera.

-¿Quién haría eso?-Le volvió a preguntar el mismo jugador.

-Es una sorpresa, pero debieron ser ellos.-Dijo mirando a Fey y a todo el equipo.

-¿Qué paso Alpha?-Pregunto Fey al pelimorado con seriedad.

-El partido queda suspendido.-Contesto mientras que se retiraba con su equipo.

-Hey, Ustedes, esperen…-Fue lo único que dijo el narrador y desapareció.

-Fey, eso quiere decir que…-Exclamo Tenma, mientras que Fey volvía a la normalidad.

-Entonces si se retiran será nuestra victoria, ¿No?-Respondió con el mismo humor alegre de siempre.

-¡Fey! ¡Dime!-Exclamo Tenma con algo de seriedad.-¿Qué esta pasando ahora? El club de fútbol, ¿Qué va a pasar con el club de fútbol? ¡Fey!

-¡One-san!-Grito Amane llamando la atención de Tenma y Fey, los cuales de inmediato corrieron a las chicas.-Estas…

-Karina-san, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Tenma al ver que la pelinegra estaba de rodillas y con la mirada baja.-Karina-san.

-¿Estas herida?-Exclamo Fey poniéndose a su altura.

-Estoy bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse.-Contesto la chica mostrando una débil sonrisa y reincorporándose.-Solo es una raspadura.

Después de aquel susto, los chicos se dirigieron a una especie de superficie cerca del mar. La brisa de ahí movía el cabello de las chicas y les daba una gran tranquilidad. Entonces Fey comenzó a hablar:

-Nosotros venimos de 200 años en el futuro.-Exclamo Fey con una sonrisa.

-¿Futuro?-Dijo Tenma algo curioso.

-Así es…-Dijo para cambiar su sonrisa a una expresión algo seria.-Para prevenir el daño de los que quieren acabar con el fútbol. ¿Saben lo que es un mundo paralelo?

-¿Mundo paralelo?-Dijo Tenma mientras que Amane y Karina se miraron entre si.

-Mira esto.-Dijo sacando una especie de dispositivo y que de este apareciera campo circular en negro con rayas verdes.-Cuando hay una alteración en la línea del tiempo, se crea un flujo diferente del anterior en otro mundo. Eso es un mundo paralelo.

-¿Así que ese es un mundo paralelo?-Pregunto Amane a lo que Fey asintió-Continua.

-Ellos estaban viajando por el tiempo para acabar con todo lo que tuvo que ver con la creación del fútbol de Raimon, Kaiou y Arakumo.-Dijo mientras que Tenma, Amane y Karina le prestaban atención.-Un mundo donde el club de fútbol Raimon, Kaiou y Arakumo nunca fue creado. En otras palabras…

-¿El club de Raimon, Arakumo y Kaiou fue destruido?-Pregunto Karina la peliverde.

-No es eso.-Respondió Fey serio-Su objetivo es acabar con el fútbol, desde su origen.

-¿Acabarlo?-Volvió a preguntar Tenma al ojiverde.-¿Por qué?

-Para ellos la existencia del fútbol es algo malo.-Dijo Fey nuevamente.

-Ellos…-Susurro preocupada Amane.

-Ellos toman las decisiones para el mundo.-Prosiguió el ojiverde.-"El dorado"

EN ESA INSTALACION MISTERIOSA NUEVAMENTE:

-Pido disculpas presidente.-Dijo Alpha a través de un aparato que mostraba su imagen.

-No perdonaremos las fallas.-Dijo Kedichi al chico.-Puede ser que el mundo sea destruido si el fútbol no se acaba. Sabes eso, ¿No?

-Actualmente esta ocurriendo una guerra en el mundo.-Dijo el hombre de lentes.

-Y espantosamente, los enemigos son los "Niños de la Segunda Etapa"-Exclamo otro de los hombres presentes.

-Además de querer vencernos, también nos quieren controlar.-Dijo otro de los hombres.

-Su líder, Fey, es una amenaza para la humanidad.-Exclamo otro hombre que estaba presente.

-Nosotros tenemos que eliminarlos lo mas pronto posible.-Dijo Kedichi-Su generación, fue generada por los jugadores de mas alto nivel. Fue una vez el fútbol, el que les dio luz. Por eso, tenemos que atrasar el crecimiento del Fútbol y eliminar ese error en la evolución de la humanidad. ¿Entendiste?

-Comprendí todo.-Dijo el pelimorado.

-Entonces, no nos decepciones.-Dijo Kedichi al chico-Alpha.

-Yes, maestro.-Contesto Alpha y su imagen desapareció

DE REGRESO CON FEY, KARINA, AMANE, WANDABA Y TENMA:

-¿Eso es del futuro?-Pregunto Tenma a Fey.

-"El Dorado" tiene miedo, de los Niños de la Segunda Etapa-Confeso Fey a los 3 chicos.-Por eso, ellos quieren acabar con el fútbol para que esos niños nunca hayan nacido.

-Acabar con el Fútbol.-Contesto Tenma apretando los puños, mientras que Karina lo veía, pero no decía nada.-¡No importa cual sea el motivo, nadie tiene el derecho a hacerlo!

-Exactamente. Pero, eso no le importa a "El Dorado"-Dijo Fey con seriedad.

-Pero ellos jugaban fútbol, ¿No?-Dijo Tenma preguntando a Fey.

-Aun así, así es mas eficaz.-Respondió Fey a la pregunta del castaño.-Para un jugador de fútbol, enfrentar a un rival en su propio campo, es lo que mas le duele en el corazón. Es la forma mas fácil de cambiar los sentimientos por el fútbol.

-No puede ser…-Susurro el castaño.-El fútbol, debería ser algo muy divertido.

-Así es. El fútbol es algo divertido. Es una cosa necesaria para las personas.-Dijo Fey mientras el campo desaparecía-Por eso, venimos aquí. ¡Para salvarlos!

-Fey, ¿Por qué tu…-Pregunto la pelinegra algo preocupada.

-En el futuro, existen personas que aman el fútbol como ustedes.-Comento el ojiverde.-Karina, Tenma, Amane. Para mi también, es necesario el fútbol.

-Fey…-Susurro Tenma, mientras que Fey le extendía la mano.

-Por eso voy a proteger el fútbol junto a ustedes, Tenma.-Dijo Fey volviendo a formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Arigatou!-Dijo y estrecho la mano con Fey, mientras que Amane también formaba una sonrisa.-¡Fey!

-¡Vamos, Tenma, Karina, Amane!-Le dijo Fey al castaño.

-¿Vamos, a donde?-Pregunto Amane un tanto confundida.

-En primer lugar, a recuperar el club de fútbol Raimon.-Le contesto a la ojicafe.-Para eso, vamos a ir al lugar donde nació el Raimon. La escuela Raimon de hace 11 años, el día en que Satoru Endo comenzó el club de fútbol Raimon.

-¿Entonces, vamos a viajar en el tiempo?-Pregunto Tenma ingenuamente.

-Los clubes de fútbol Raimon, Arakumo y Kaiou se fueron por que en el pasado, la creación de los clubes sufrieron una interrupción.-Explico Fey a los chicos, mientras que hacia un dibujo.

-¿Interrupción?-Pregunto Amane de nuevo.

-"Interrupción" es el nombre para los caminos alternos que pueden cambiar la historia.-Exclamo Fey.-Ellos cambiaron ese camino y cambiaron los originales.

-Por eso los clubes de fútbol Raimon, Arakumo y Kaiou también...-Dijo Amane algo preocupada.

-Así es.-Contesto el ojiverde a la castaña. -Así es, por eso nosotros hacemos todo esto para regresarlos a la normalidad.

-¡Entendido!-Exclamo Tenma sonriente.

-¡Bien!-Grito Wandaba desde la caravana, la cual esta volando nuevamente-¡Ya esta decidido!

Entonces los chicos subieron a la caravana: Tenma y Amane estaban emocionados, mientras que Karina no dijo nada y subió sin decir palabra alguna. Al entrar Tenma dijo:

-¿Esta es una maquina del tiempo?-Pregunto algo maravillado.

-En realidad, es un dispositivo móvil de espacio-Tiempo-Confeso el peliverde a Tenma-Al atravesar el agujero de gusano, podemos llegar a otro lugar, otra era.

-Por ahora, es la simple caravana Raimon del club de fútbol Raimon.-Dijo Wandaba al volante.-También, yo la construí.

-¿Podremos ir a otra era utilizando esto?-Pregunto Tenma con signos de interrogación alrededor.-¿O.o?

-Si pero hay una condición.-Exclamo Fey nuevamente.-Para saltar en el tiempo hasta otra era, necesitamos algo que guié el camino.

-¿Guié el camino?-Pregunto Amane esta vez-¿O.o?

-Nosotros lo llamamos artefactos.-Contesto Fey con una sonrisa.

-¿Artefacto?-Volvió a preguntar Tenma-¿Para que? Dígame alguien.

-Y tiene que ser algo con un gran significado…-Dijo Wandaba esta vez.-Para que el lugar sea exacto.

-Ya comprendí.-Contesto Amane a lo que Tenma le puso atención.-Sin eso, no sabríamos como salir del agujero de gusano y fallaríamos en el salto del tiempo. ¿Entendiste?

-Entonces…-Exclamo Tenma a lado de Wandaba-¿Qué necesitamos para regresar 11 años en el tiempo?

-Algo que haya sido de mucha importancia para la creación del club de fútbol.-Contesto Wandaba.

-Tenma, ¿Se les ocurre algo?-Les pregunto Fey a los dos.

-¡Es cierto!-Contesto después de pensar un poco.-¡La antigua sala del club de fútbol! Ese fue el lugar donde el entrenador Endou, comenzó el club de fútbol. ¡Puede ser que tenga algo!

Entonces viajaron al presente nuevamente y al llegar Wandaba, Amane, Tenma y Fey bajaron y cuando vieron la caseta Tenma no pensaba que esta misma estuviera tan…¿Cambiada? Fey y Wandaba dijeron que se veía mas como un almacén, pero Tenma les contó rápidamente la vez que Endou había encontrado la sala así cuando recién empezarían el club hace 11 años:

-¿Seguro que encontraremos algo aquí?-Pregunto Wandaba buscando entre las cajas.

-¡Espera un poco! ¡Esto es!-Grito Tenma al encontrar el letrero del club.

-¡Lo logramos! Es esto.-Dijo Amane con una gran sonrisa, mientras que a Fey le pareció ver en Tenma la figura de Endou hace 11 años.

-¡Artefacto preparado!-Dijo Wandaba ya en la caravana con los chicos.

-¿Todo saldrá bien?-Pregunto Tenma sentado a lado de Fey con una gran preocupación.

-¡Todo saldrá bien, Tenma-kun!-Le contesto Amane sentada atrás de ellos.-¿No?

-Es cierto.-Contesto mucho mas confiado.

-¡Entonces vamos!-Exclamo Wandaba al bajar la palanca y que la caravana se elevara.-¡Periodo de agujero de gusano confirmado! ¡Iniciando el análisis de la ruta del tiempo, coordenadas de región obtenidas! ¡Salto en el tiempo en 5 segundos! ¡4! ¡3! ¡2! ¡1! ¡Salto en el tiempo!-Finalizo al arrancar la caravana y atravesar el portal.

-Oye, Karina-san no ah dicho palabra alguna…-Le dijo Fey a Tenma mientras recorrían el agujero de gusano-Desde que les informe acerca del Dorado.

-Es cierto.-Dijo al ver que Karina se encontraba en un asiento a lado de ellos un tanto pensativa.-Karina-san.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo la pelinegra al prestarle atención-¿Qué sucede Tenma-kun?

-¿Por qué estas tan callada?-Pregunto el castaño mientras que Amane y Fey miraban a Karina.-¿Estas molesta por que te dije que jugabas tan bien?

-No es eso, Tenma-Contesto la chica a la pregunta.-Es mas la razón, es solo eso.

-Kari-chan, prometiste decirnos…-Dijo Amane algo seria-El motivo por el cual dejaste de jugar fútbol. ¿Recuerdas?

-Claro que no, es mas les diré el por que.-Dijo la ojinegra mirando fijamente a los tres.-Todo empezó después de que entre al tercer año de primaria. Era una de las mejores jugadoras de la escuela, la única chica para ser exactos. Paso que una vez, competimos en un partido contra la primaria de Shinjuku y esos chicos eran sumamente tramposos…

-Karina-san…-Exclamo Tenma al ver que la pelinegra apretaba los puños y trataba de calmarse a la vez.

-En ese mismo partido, uno de esos jugadores fingió que yo…lo había empujado violentamente.-Dijo la pelinegra-Este cayo en el acto y logro que me sacaran una tarjeta roja en el partido, poniendo en riesgo la reputación de la escuela. Al día siguiente, decidí renunciar al equipo para que ellos pudiesen seguir jugando en el torneo de otoño que se llevaba a cabo por esas fechas. Nunca volví a jugar por esa razón, para que no arruinara las oportunidades del equipo, aunque mis compañeros dijeran todo lo contrario y me rogaran para volver.

-Pero Karina-san, eso fue injusto.-Exclamo Fey al escuchar el relato.-Tu no tuviste la culpa.

-Lo se, pero a veces es mejor dejar las cosas así.-Contesto a Fey, con una mirada de tristeza-Fey.

-Pero aquí no va a suceder lo mismo.-Dijo Tenma captando la atención de Karina.-¡Jugaremos todos juntos libremente, para poder derrotar a Protocolo Omega!

-¿Me lo prometes? Tenma-kun.-Pregunto la chica y Tenma junto a Fey, Amane y Wandaba asintieron.-¡Bien, entonces jugare nuevamente para apoyarlos! ^ ^

Entonces en ese momento llegaron a la época que habían querido: Precisamente hace 11 años justo el día en que Endou había llegado a Raimon. Al llegar bajaron los 5 de la caravana y se asombraron tanto al ver el hermoso panorama del lugar:

-Increíble…-Susurraron Amane, Tenma y Karina.

-Debe ser el día que Satoru Endo conoció el Raimon.-Explico Fey con una sonrisa.

-Que hermosas flores de cerezo.-Dijeron Wandaba, Amane y Karina.

-¡Ese es el entrenador Endou!-Dijo Tenma escondido tras un árbol, al igual que Amane, Fey, Wandaba y Karina.

-No, antes de ser entrenador, ni siquiera era el capitán.-Dijo Fey nuevamente-Peor que eso, ni siquiera había entrado al club de fútbol.

-¿Cuando el entrenador Endou no era del club de fútbol?-Pregunto Tenma mientras que Amane y Karina veían la escena y reían bajamente.

-¡Finalmente llegue!-Grito Endou al cruzar la puerta con gran entusiasmo y sin percatarse de la presencia de los 5.

-¿Qué pasa, Tenma?-Pregunto Fey al ver a Tenma tan feliz y sonriendo.

-Después de esto, el entrenador Endou comenzara el club de fútbol, ¿No?-Pregunto Tenma al peliverde.

-Si, pero nada debe interferir.-Respondió Fey con algo de seriedad.

-¡Vine, para inscribirme en el club de fútbol!-Dijo Endou presentando su solicitud a Fuyukai. (Creo que deben recordar esa escena de la película)

-Disculpa, pero no hay ningún club de fútbol en esta escuela.-Le respondió Fuyukai a Endou.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-Grito Endou muy alto.

AFUERA EN LA PUERTA:

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-Gritaron Tenma, Amane y Karina.

-Ya les dije que no se asusten con cualquier cosa.-Les reprendió Fey indicándoles silencio.

-Se nos olvido ^ ^U-Respondieron los 3 con una gotita.

-Hay…-Susurro Fey al pegarse en la frente con su mano derecha.

-Aquí comenzó la historia de Raimon, ¿No?-Pregunto Karina mirando discretamente por la ventana, junto a Amane, Tenma y Fey.

DENTRO DE LA CASETA:

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Endou al ver un letrero en el piso-Acaso eso no será…¡Lo sabia!

-El letrero del club, ¿No?-Pregunto Aki con una sonrisa, mientras que a Tenma se le formaba una sonrisa de la emoción.

FUERA DE LA CASETA:

-Bien, el club de fútbol Raimon ahora…-Dijo Endou al colocar el letrero en la puerta.-¡Esta puesto en marcha!-Finalizaron Aki y Endou al chocar las manos.

Cuando atardeció, Endo y Aki se dirigían a casa sin saber que Wonderbot, Fey, Tamiko, Amane y Tenma los seguían discretamente. Entonces Endou comenzó a platicar con Aki:

-Es bueno que ya tengamos un club de fútbol, ¿No?-Le pregunto el castaño a Aki.

-Si, tu vas a comenzar el club de fútbol, ¿No?-Le contesto Aki con una sonrisa.

-¡Si!-Contesto el castaño con las manos tras su cabeza-¡Definitivamente lo empezare y le demostrare a todos lo que conseguí!

-¡Si!-Dijo Aki respondiéndole a Endou-¡Si eres tu, lo podrás conseguir! ^ ^

-¿Es enserio?-Pregunto el castaño sonriente.-¿Crees que lo podré conseguir?

-¡Aki-nee y el entrenador Endou se ven tan jóvenes!-Exclamo Tenma escondido detrás de un poste junto a Wonderbat, Amane, Karina y Fey.

-¿Será por que estamos hace 11 años en el pasado?-Dijo Karina a Tenma-Tenma ^ ^U

-Tenma-kun….-Exclamo Wonderbat captando la atención del nombrado-¿Esos dos se están enamorando?

-¿Eh?-Dijo Tenma algo descolocado.-O.o

-Wandaba, ese asunto….-Dijo Fey mirando preocupadamente al oso.

-¡Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer cuando comencemos el club de fútbol!-Dijo Endou a Aki.-Estar en el Torneo Frontera y…

-Es inútil.-Dijo Alpha apareciéndoles de repente a ambos.-No conseguirás comenzar el club de fútbol Raimon.

-¿Lo conoces?-Le pregunto Endou a Aki y esta negó con la cabeza.

-No los conozco.-Contesto la chica.

-Tu no vas a comenzar el club de fútbol.-Dijo Alpha nuevamente.-Lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Por qué nos esta diciendo eso?-Pregunto Endou con seriedad.-¡Tu no lo sabes! ¡Nosotros vamos a comenzar el club de fútbol! ¡Solo necesitamos reunir a los que les guste el fútbol!

-No hay personas a las que les guste el fútbol.-Le respondió el pelimorado a Endou.

-¿No hay?-Dijo Endou para después poner una gran sonrisa-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Hay una persona a la que le gusta el fútbol! ¡Aquí mismo!

-¡Endou-kun!-Dijo Aki con una sonrisa.

-Terminaras odiándolo, Satoru Endo.-Exclamo Alpha con su típica seriedad.

-¡Yo nunca odiare el fútbol!-Respondió Endou defendiéndose.

-Ya veo…-Susurro y coloco su pie sobre el balón.

"Modo de desplazamiento"

-¡Eso no!-Dijo Tenma corriendo rápidamente junto a Fey, Wandaba, Karina y Amane-¡Nosotros también vamos!

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Aki con un poco de miedo.

-Es el lugar apropiado para acabar con tu fútbol.-Dijo Alpha enfrente de ellos.

-Fey, aquí es…-Exclamo Amane desde la banca junto con los muchachos.

-El estadio Fútbol Frontera.-Contesto Fey con seriedad.-Según la historia, es el lugar donde Satoru Endou conseguirá ser el numero 1 de Japón.

-Aquí es…-Dijo Tenma con la misma expresión de Fey.

EN EL CAMPO:

-¿Qué significa esto?-Pregunto Endou con seriedad en su voz.

-Vas a jugar fútbol contra nosotros.-Le respondió Alpha a Endou.-Un partido…

-¿Eh?, ¿Un partido?-Pregunto algo dudoso el castaño.-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Entrenador Endou!-Grito Tenma, mientras que era seguido por Amane, Tamiko y Fey.-Eh, no…Quiero decir, ¡Endou-san!

-Esas personas quieren destruir el fútbol.-Dijo Amane al llegar hasta Endou junto con los demás.

-Esto, ustedes son…-Dijo Endou al mirar a los 4 chicos.

-^ ^U ¡Yo me llamo Matsukaze Tenma!-Dijo presentándose ante Aki y Endou.

-Yo soy Amane Eiko Hideki.-Dijo la castaña.

-Esto, es difícil de explicar, pero…-Exclamo el chico tratando de explicarle a Endou.-¡Nosotros venimos para proteger el fútbol que tanto amamos! ¡Si continuamos así, habrá un gran problema! ¡Por favor, creednos!

-¡Entendido!-Dijo Endo con una gran sonrisa y bajo la mirada de preocupación de Aki.

-¿Nos va a creer?-Pregunto Tenma sin creerlo.

-Si dicen que aman el fútbol, yo les creo.-Dijo Endou con una sonrisa, al igual que Aki.-Nadie puede mentir en lo que realmente ama. Lo que dicen ellos es verdad, ¿No?

-Es cierto.-Respondió Alpha sin emoción alguna.

-¡Yo jugare el partido!-Le contesto Endou a Alpha.-Lo haré, para enseñarles que el fútbol es divertido. Pero, ustedes tienen un equipo completo. Hay un problema, no tenemos…

-¡Esta bien! ¡Aquí esta!-Exclamo Fey chasqueando los dedos, para que aparecieran los 7 duplis.

-Todos ellos son amigos a los que les gusta el fútbol.-Le explico Tenma a Endou.

-Ellos…-Susurro uno de los integrantes de Protocolo Omega.

-Ya recibí la información. Ellos están viajando en el tiempo para detenernos-Dijo Alpha a través del comunicador de su mejilla.-Parece que están luchando contra nosotros en el mundo paralelo.

-Ya veo…-Susurro el mismo integrante que había hablado.-¿Qué haremos?

-Satoru Endou y Matsukaze Tenma…-Exclamo el pelimorado.-Son los que necesitamos eliminar el fútbol.

10 AÑOS DESPUÉS:

-¡Querido!-Grito la mujer de pelo café.-¡Ahora vamos a abrir el restaurante!

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a abrir!-Contesto el hombre de gorra roja a su mujer, la cual se iba nuevamente para después volver a desaparecer.

-¿Qué?-Dijo la mujer parada en el marco.-Otra vez se fue.

10 AÑOS ANTES (REGRESANDO AL CAMPO):

-¿Por qué tengo un micrófono?-Se volvió a preguntar el hombre para luego darse cuenta donde estaba.-¡Estaba preparando comida en un restaurante y ahora estoy en un partido de fútbol!

-Cuento con usted.-Volvió a decir Alpha al ver que el hombre se había hipnotizado nuevamente.

-¡Bien Nuevamente tenemos el partido de los Tenmas contra Protocolo Omega!-Narro el hombre para que los jugadores se colocaran en su posición.

-¡Bien , todos!-Exclamo Endou en la posición de portero-¡Vamos a jugar fútbol!

Entonces el partido dio inicio con la patada de salida de Protocolo Omega. En este partido Endou estaría como portero, Tenma como delantero, Fey igualmente y Karina como parte de la ofensiva. Rápidamente, tres jugadores de Protocolo Omega taparon a Fey impidiéndole recibir pases:

-¿Qué?-Exclamo Fey mientras que le impedían recibir o atacar.

-¡Muchachos!-Grito Karina, para ser golpeada por el balón y pararse nuevamente.-¡Eso no…me impedirá seguir!

-¡One-san!-Grito Amane preocupada por Tamiko.

EN LA BANCA:

-Que crueles…-Susurro Aki muy preocupada.

-El rival sabe que los duplis son controlados por Fey.-Dijo Wandaba explicándole a Aki.

-Por eso, lo atacan a el.-Completo Amane con seriedad.

DE VUELTA AL CAMPO:

-¡Espera!-Dijo Endou desde la portería.-El fútbol…¡Así no es el fútbol!

Tamiko: Bien, hasta aquí acaba este capitulo. Wow, supere mi marca de paginas ¡18 Paginas! En fin, eso no interesa. Ahora con respecto a lo de las apariciones, no se preocupen los que se anotaron aparecerán en el siguiente capitulo. Ahora por ultimo el preview y si quieren agregar técnicas a sus oc`s envíenmelas por MP o review. Sin mas que decir me despido esperando sus comentarios. Cuídense mucho y…¡Sayonara amigos!

¡En camino al sueño! ¡Protegeré el fútbol con el Endou de primer año! ¡Próximo capitulo! ¡Renace, Raimon! ¡Este fútbol es súper dimensional!


	4. ¡Revive! ¡Raimon!

Tamiko: Hola, hola a todo el mundo. Aquí vengo nuevamente con mi retorcida versión de Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Strone. Bien quiero agradecerle a Jenedith Princess, Queen Goenji Kira Yagami, Taniaa, Ale Franco, Kristinagm18 por apuntarse en esta historia…¡Arigatou Gozaimasu a todas! Bien ahora sin mas que decir por mi parte diré el disclaimer y comenzaremos este capitulo:

Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Strone no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen los demás oc`s, ellos le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras, solo me pertenecen Tamiko y Amane.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Primero recordemos los últimos momentos del fic:**_

Entonces el partido dio inicio con la patada de salida de Protocolo Omega. En este partido Endou estaría como portero, Tenma como delantero, Fey igualmente y Karina como parte de la ofensiva. Rápidamente, tres jugadores de Protocolo Omega taparon a Fey impidiéndole recibir pases:

-¿Qué?-Exclamo Fey mientras que le impedían recibir o atacar.

-¡Muchachos!-Grito Karina, para ser golpeada por el balón y pararse nuevamente.-¡Eso no…me impedirá seguir!

-¡One-san!-Grito Amane preocupada por Tamiko.

EN LA BANCA:

-Que crueles…-Susurro Aki muy preocupada.

-El rival sabe que los duplis son controlados por Fey.-Dijo Wandaba explicándole a Aki.

-Por eso, lo atacan a el.-Completo Amane con seriedad.

DE VUELTA AL CAMPO:

-¡Espera!-Dijo Endou desde la portería.-El fútbol…¡Así no es el fútbol!

_**Ahora continuemos con la historia:**_

-Endou-san.-Susurro Tenma algo impresionado.

-¡Vamos!-Reto el portero a Alpha-¡Tira!

-Todavía no tienes el poder suficiente…-Respondió Alpha a Endou.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-Le pregunto Endou al pelimorado.-¡No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos! Tu no sabes lo que es el fútbol. ¡El balón no sirve para lastimar a los demás!

-¡Es cierto!-Dijo Tenma captando la atención de Karina.-¡Este fútbol es triste!

-¡Tu si hablas enserio!-Le dijo Endou a Tenma-Esto…Eres Tenma, ¿No?

-¡Hai!-Le contesto el castaño.-¡Alpha, el balón llora si lo usas de esa manera!

-El fútbol debe ser destruido.-Dijo sin sentimiento alguno el pelimorado.-Debido a eso, Satoru Endo será destruido por su fútbol. La interrupción en la historia de Satoru Endo no puede fallar.

-Fey-kun, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Karina al peliverde.-¿Qué pasara ahora?

-No lo se, pero no perderemos.-Contesto el ojiverde a la pelinegra.-Debemos ganara a como de lugar.

-Tienes razón. Oye, Fey-kun.-Dijo la chica captando la atención del peliverde-¿Crees que sea capaz de fusionarme con mi avatar?

-Requiere de gran energía…-Exclamo el chico.-Pero si te esfuerzas yo creo que lo harás.

EN LAS INSTALACIONES DEL DORADO:

-¡Alpha vs. Endou!-Se escucho en el aparato que brindaba la imagen.-¿Cómo terminara este enfrentamiento?

REGRESANDO AL CAMPO:

-¡Lo detendré!-Dijo Endou al ver como el tiro de Alpha se dirigía hacia el con mucha fuerza.-¡No me quedare parado mientras destruyen el Fútbol! ¡Mano Fantasma!

-¿Mano Fantasma?-Pregunto Karina asombrada.

-_No puede ser… ¿Aquí?_-Pensó Fey con mucha emoción.

-¡Increíble!-Dijeron Aki y Amane con mucha emoción desde la banca.

-¡Ese el efecto de la línea del tiempo en el mundo paralelo!-Explico Wandaba a las chicas.

-¿Lo…detuve?-Dijo al tener el balón entre sus manos y mirarlo incrédulo.-¡Lo conseguí!

EN LAS INSTALACIONES DEL DORADO:

-¡Finalmente lo hice!-Se escucho en el aparato que brindaba la imagen de Endou.

-El efecto de la línea del tiempo…-Exclamo mirando fijamente Kedichi.-En los mundos paralelos que no fueron afectados, nacieron varios Satoru Endo y por eso, entre ellos aumentaron su fuerza. Ten cuidado, no tenemos información sobre ese Satoru Endo.

REGRESANDO AL CAMPO:

-Yes.-Respondió por el comunicador el pelimorado.

-¡Bien!-Grito Karina desde su posición.-¡Así entraremos al ritmo del partido!

-¡Hai!-Dijo Tenma con mucho mas animo que antes.-¡Fey, esos duplis están muy afuera! ¡Vamos a contra-atacar!

-¡Vamos!-Exclamo Endou y pateo el balón en dirección a Tenma.

-¡El balón lo tiene Protocolo Omega!-Dijo el narrador al ver como le habían robado el balón a Matsukaze.

-¡No te dejare!-Dijo Tenma al correr tras del jugador con una gran velocidad.

-¡Ese chico es mas rápido!-Exclamo Aki desde la banca.

-¡El evoluciono rápidamente!-Dijo Wandaba impresionado.

-¡Que velocidad!-Exclamo el narrador.-¡Es una increíble velocidad!

-Wonder…-Dijo Tenma empezando a realizar su técnica especial.

-¿Qué?-Exclamo al girarse el jugador.

-Trap!-Dijo finalmente para robarle el balón.

-¡Eso, Tenma!-Grito Endou desde la portería con gran emoción.

-¿Su velocidad es por la línea del tiempo?-Preguntaron al unísono Fey y Karina.

-Acábenlo.-Indico Alpha a dos de sus jugadores.

-¡Agressive Beat!-Dijo y automáticamente paso a los jugadores.

-El es increíble…-Susurro Endou con una sonrisa.

-¡Karina!-Dijo y le dio el pase a la chica.

-Zanou, detenla.-Indico Alpha al portero.

-Yes.-Respondió con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡Fey, vamos!-Dijo y le dio el pase.

-¡Arigatou, Karina!-Dijo para después darle un pase a Tenma-¡Vamos, Tenma!

-¡Shin Match Wind!-Exclamo y realizo su técnica especial.

-¡Comando Portero 03!-Dijo Zanou intentando detener el tiro, pero este lo paso anotando un gol.

-¡Gol!-Grito el narrador en el micrófono.

-¡Lo hicimos!-Dijo Tenma mientras que Karina y Fey asentían.

-¡Que increíble velocidad, Tenma-kun!-Grito Amane desde la banca con una sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Eiko.-Afirmo la pelinegra.

-¡Si!-Dijo Tenma con una sonrisa.-¡No pensé que aumentaría mi velocidad!

-¡Dame 5, Tenma!-Exclamo Fey para que después Tenma y el chocaran sus manos.

-¡Ellos son increíbles!-Grito Endou con mas emoción que antes.

Entonces el partido se reinicio con la patada de salida de Protocolo Omega y con la diferencia que ahora el marcador era 1-0 a favor de los Tenmas. En el transcurso del partido Alpha intento anotar un gol con su técnica "Spinning Drop" pero antes de que pudiese anotar sucedió algo increíble por parte de Endou:

-_Lo detendré de nuevo_-Pensó el portero mientras se llenaba de aun aura amarilla-_¿Qué pasa? Siento que mi fuerza aumento_

-La luz sobre el…-Susurro Alpha, mientras que Aki, Tenma, Amane y Fey miraban impresionados.

-¡Majin Great!-Dijo al sacar su propio avatar.

-¿Endou-san uso un avatar?-Pregunto Tenma impresionado.

-Debí suponerlo.-Susurro Karina con una sonrisa.

-¡Increíble!-Dijeron Aki y Amane emocionadas.

-¡Eso es tan increíble!-Exclamo Wandaba lleno de emoción, alegría e impresión.

-¡Great the Hand!-Exclamo Endou para que detuviera el tiro de Alpha.

-¿Qué?-Dijo una de las chicas del equipo de Alpha.

-¡Lo detuvo!-Exclamo el narrador a través del micrófono.-¡El portero Endou detuvo ese tiro que parecía imparable! ¡Esta vez, los Tenmas están increíbles!

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Pregunto Endou al caer de rodillas mirando fijamente el balón que tenia en sus manos.

-¡Eso es un avatar!-Grito Tenma acercándose a el.

-¿Avatar?-Pregunto desconcertado Endou.

-Ese es el efecto de la línea del tiempo.-Dijo Karina sonriente.-¿No, Fey-kun?

-Hai, pero…-Dijo Fey algo incrédulo.-¡Quien diría que lo evolucionaría tanto!

-¿Por qué rosado?-Pregunto Aki al ver como Wandaba cambiaba a un color rosado.

-¡Este es mi medidor de emoción!-Explico Wonderbat a Aki.-¡Así me pongo cuando me emociono!

-¿Qué te parece?-Pregunto Endou a Alpha.-¡Yo nunca voy a odiar el fútbol!

-El entrenador Endou debe crear el club de fútbol-Susurro Tenma con algo de seriedad.-Por eso, no podemos perder este partido. ¡El club de fútbol Raimon es el futuro del Fútbol!

-¡El marcador esta 1-0 a favor de los Tenmas!-Dijo el hombre de gorra por el micrófono.

-¡Fey!-Grito uno de los duplis para darle el pase.

-¡Fey, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Tenma al ver que el peliverde caía en cuclillas.

-Hai.-Respondió tratando de no preocupar a Tenma y a los demás.

-Controlar a los duplis debe ser muy difícil.-Dijo Karina con una mirada de preocupación.

-¡Oye!-Se escucho desde las escaleras del estadio a lo que todos voltearon a mirar de donde provenía la voz.-¿Puedo entrar al partido?

-¿Tsurugi?-Preguntaron al unísono Tenma, Karina y Amane.

-¿Eh?-Susurro Fey viendo la reacción de los 3.

EN LAS INSTALACIONES DEL DORADO:

-Presidente, ¿Quién es el?-Pregunto uno de los hombres.

-Ese hombre tiene lo necesario para crear un flujo en la historia del fútbol.-Respondió Kedichi.

-¿Qué tiene?-Dijo otro de los hombres cruzado de brazos.

-El llego para crear una nueva línea del tiempo.-Volvió a responder Kedichi al hombre-Te enviare los datos de ese hombre.

DE REGRESO AL CAMPO:

-Yes, ya lo eh identificado.-Respondió Alpha a través del comunicador.-Es una interrupción causada en la historia de Kyosuke Tsurugi.

-Si es un error…-Dijo uno de los jugadores al pelimorado.-Solo debemos corregirlo.

-¡Tsurugi!-Grito Tenma mientras corría seguido de Tamiko y Amane-¡Veniste!

-¿Qué?-Exclamo Amane al detenerse.-¿Tsurugi?

-Yo no soy el Kyosuke que conocen.-Respondió el ojinaranja-Soy el hermano de Kyosuke, Yuuichi Tsurugi.

-¿Yuuichi-san?-Dijo Karina con una sonrisa débil.-Eres tu…

-Ustedes son Tenma-kun, Amane-chan y Karina-chan, ¿No?-Pregunto a lo que los tres muchachos asintieron.

-¿Tus piernas están mejor?-Pregunto Tenma al mirar que Yuuichi estaba de pie.

-Dejemos las explicaciones para después.-Respondió el mayor con una sonrisa y cambiarla después a una seria.-Ahora debemos luchar contra ellos.

-Hai.-Respondieron Amane, Tenma y Karina.

-¿Quién es el?-Pregunto tras parpadear unos minutos Endou.

-Parece que llego un fuerte aliado del mundo paralelo.-Exclamo Fey respondiéndole a Endou.

-Te ordenaremos de nuevo.-Dijo Alpha tras llegar hasta donde se encontraban Yuuichi y los demás.

-Eso lo veremos.-Exclamo Yuuichi con una sonrisa.

-Wandaba-kun, saldré del campo.-Dijo Karina al oso.-Para que Yuuichi-san juegue en el partido.

-Bien, Karina.-Respondió sonriente el oso.-¡Cambio de jugadores!

-¡En los Tenmas, Yuuichi Tsurugi entra en lugar de Karina!-Exclamo el narrador por el micrófono.

-Suerte, Yuuichi-san.-Susurro Karina para chocar la mano con el chico.

-¡Estoy feliz de jugar fútbol con Yuuichi-san!-Dijo Tenma ya en el campo con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también.-Respondió el ojinaranja para después mirar a Endou-Y también…Poder jugar junto a esa persona.

-¡Dejadme la portería a mi!-Grito Endou sonriente mientras movía la mano.

Con el cambio realizado, el partido se reanudo con el saque de salida de Protocolo Omega. En el transcurso del partido Yuuichi demostró tener una gran habilidad y eficacia para robar el balón al oponente, controlarlo y superar con el balón a los defensas. Llego un momento en que Yuuichi le pidió a Tenma utilizar su avatar, a lo que accedió minutos después de pensarlo. Entonces el ojinaranja saco su avatar " Maseshin Pedragon" impresionando a todos los presentes y aun mas cuando lo utilizo en el modo armadura.

-¿Yuuichi-san puede usar el modo armadura del avatar?-Pregunto Tenma algo impresionado.

-¡Tenma!-Le grito Fey captando la atención de castaño- ¡Tu también puedes conseguirlo!

-¡Fey tiene razón!-Dijeron Amane y Karina al unísono-¡Inténtalo!

-¡Yo también puedo hacerlo!-Exclamo mas que decidido el chico para después intentar hacerlo.-¡Aquí voy! ¡Majin Pegasus Arc! ¡Modo Armadura!

-Vamos, Tenma-kun…-Susurro Amane sentada en la banca.

-¡Es verdad!-Dijo el castaño al ver que se había fusionado con su avatar y tenia su armadura.-¡Lo logre! ¡Yo también pude usar el modo armadura del avatar!

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos!-Exclamo el ojinaranja dirigiéndose junto con Tenma hacia la portería, con el balón en su poder.

-¡Gobernante del Paraíso Fénix!-Grito Alpha al elevarse en el aire y decir.-¡Modo Armadura!

-¡Alpha también uso el modo armadura de su avatar!-Dijo el narrador por el micrófono.

-Comando Portero 03-Exclamo Zanou tratando de detener el disparo de Yuuichi y Tenma.

-¡Gol!-Grito nuevamente el narrador, mientras que el marcador indicaba ahora 2-0 a favor de los Tenmas.-¡Es el segundo gol de los Tenmas!

-Estuviste genial.-Exclamo Yuuichi sonriente al estrechar la mano con Tenma.

-Arigatou Gozaimasu.-Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa.

-¡Que habilidades tan sorprendentes!-Exclamo Fey con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Eso es caliente!-Dijo Wonderbat mientras que a Karina, Amane y Aki lo miraban divertidas.-¡Me estoy poniendo caliente!

EN LAS INSTALACIONES DEL DORADO:

-Esto es decepcionante, Alpha.-Dijo Kedichi con cierta molestia en su voz.

DE REGRESO AL CAMPO:

-Presidente…-Susurro Alpha a través del comunicador, para después recibir ordenes.-Yes. Nos vamos.

-¿Q-Que es eso?-Pregunto Endou al ver una especie de platillo volador.-¿OVNI?

-Protegimos…el club de fútbol de Satoru Endou.-Dijo Fey tras irse Protocolo Omega.

-Eso quiere decir, que…-Exclamo Tenma sonriente-Ganamos, ¿No?

-No entiendo de que están hablando.-Exclamo confundido el portero y de brazos cruzados.

-¡Lo hicieron, chicos!-Dijeron Karina y Amane al llegar junto a Wandaba y Aki.

-Arigatou, Yuuichi-san.-Exclamo Fey al extender su mano a Yuuichi.

-Dejadme ayudarlos en las batallas.-Dijo al estrechar su mano con el peliverde.

-¿Usted también, Yuuichi-san?-Pregunto la Ojicafe al mayor.

-Es para el bien de Kyosuke.-Respondió a la chica con una sonrisa.-Y el de Cris…

Después de esto: Wandaba, Fey, Endou, Aki, Amane, Karina y Yuuichi se sentaron en el pasto formando un circulo para que el ojinaranja pudiese explicarles a todos como había llegado ahí, no sin antes haberse presentado Karina, Wandaba y Fey:

-Tenma-kun, Karina-chan y Amane-chan.-Dijo el mayor de todos.-La historia que conocen sobre mi…Fue un accidente cuando yo tenia 12 y Kyosuke 7. Desde ese momento, no pude jugar fútbol, ¿No es cierto?

-Hai…-Susurraron los tres mencionados.

-En la línea del tiempo, ese accidente nunca ocurrió.-Explico el ojinaranja.-En mi mundo, Kyosuke y yo podíamos jugar fútbol. Después de crecer llegamos a un nivel y escuchamos una conversación sobre un intercambio.

-¿Intercambio?-Dijo Tenma mirando al peliazul.

-Increíble…-Dijeron ambas hermanas.

-Pero…-Exclamo en un susurro el ojinaranja para recordar ese momento.

**INICIO FLASHBACK:**

_-No puede ser, para ellos…-Dijo una mujer que al parecer era la madre de Kyosuke y Yuuichi.-Un intercambio para jugar fútbol seria bueno._

_-Lo lamento.-Dijo el padre de los chicos.-Pero no pueden ir los dos. Si aceptamos, solo debe ser uno._

_-Eso no…-Susurro la madre de los pequeños.-Debe haber una forma, de que vayan los dos._

_-Yo también quiero que vayan los dos.-Respondió el hombre-Ya que ambos pueden llegar a ser grandes jugadores. _

_-Yo no voy…-Dijo Yuuichi al aparecer en la sala con su hermanito._

_-¡Yuuichi!-Dijo su madre preocupada._

_-Dejen que vaya Kyosuke.-Pidió el mayor de los dos hermanos._

_-¿Nos estaban escuchando?-Pregunto el padre a los dos chicos._

_-Ve tu, hermano.-Dijo Kyosuke al darse la media vuelta.-A mi ya no me importa el fútbol._

_-Kyosuke…-Susurro Yuuichi al ver como su hermano salía de la sala._

FIN FLASHBACK

-¿Tsurugi dijo algo así?-Preguntaron serios Amane y Tenma.

-En realidad no estaba siendo sincero.-Respondió con cierta tristeza.-Pero Kyosuke dejo todas las cosas relacionadas con el fútbol y nunca mas volvió a patear un balón.

-Yuuichi-san.-Susurro Karina con preocupación.

-El dijo que fue un acto de generosidad.-Continuo el peliazul apretando los puños.-Entonces, yo hice el intercambio por el.

-Y, el que planeo robar el fútbol de Kyosuke Tsurugi…-Exclamo Fey dirigiendo su pregunta al peliazul.-Fue el Dorado, ¿No?

-Y, ese plan, fue una parte-Contesto nuevamente el peliazul.-Por que un día ellos aparecieron en frente de mi, para robar mi fútbol.

-¿Usted también fue atacado, Yuuichi-san?-Pregunto la pelinegra.

-Uhm, dentro de la nueva línea del tiempo…-Explico Wandaba a lo que todos prestaron atención.-Tuviste mucha influencia para los jóvenes que juegan fútbol. Por eso estas aquí.

-Pero…Yo solo pude jugar fútbol y poder viajar para llegar hasta aquí-Explico Yuuichi a Wandaba-Por que una "persona" me salvo. No se su nombre, pero como ustedes, el dice que ayudara a los que aman el fútbol.

-¿A los que aman el fútbol?-Pregunto Endou algo confundido.

-¿Ayudara?-Pregunto Aki algo preocupada.

-Esa persona no solo me salvo, también me dio este brazalete del tiempo.-Dijo mostrándoles el brazalete que tenia en su muñeca.-Con esto, puedo viajar en el tiempo.

-No entiendo mucho, pero ellos están luchando por el bien del fútbol.-Dijo Endou a Aki-¿No?

-Es cierto.-Contesto Tenma y Karina solo lo miro con una sonrisa.

-¡Entonces yo también quiero luchar!-Exclamo el portero con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Lo que debes hacer, Endou-kun...-Dijo Aki al chico de la banda naranja.-Es crear el club de fútbol. Eso seria como proteger al fútbol, ¿No?

-¡Hai! ¡Es cierto!-Respondió emocionado mientras que Endou y Aki dieron un pequeño salto del susto.

-Si Endou-san crea el club de fútbol…-Dijo Amane captando la atención de Endou y Aki.-El fútbol estará bien.

-Ustedes son muy divertidos.-Exclamo Endou sonriente.

-¡Muy bien, señoras y señores!-Dijo Wonderbat al pararse sorprendiendo a Aki.-¡Con ese sentimiento en nuestros pechos, vamos a viajar en el tiempo!

-¡Hai!-Contestaron Karina, Amane y Tenma al pararse del pasto.

-Salto en el tiempo-Exclamo Fey al pararse también con una sonrisa.-¿No?

-¿Ya se van?-Pregunto Endou al pararse también.

-Hemos prevenido una crisis en tu periodo.-Respondió Fey a la pregunta del portero.-Ahora debemos ver como están los otros.

-Y también por el bien de Yuuichi-san.-Exclamo Karina mirando al peliazul.-¿No?

-Hai…-Susurro el peliazul al pararse finalmente.

CAMBIO DE ESCENA:

-¡Tenma!-Grito el portero antes de que este subiera a la caravana.

-Hai…-Contesto el muchacho al girarse y quedar frente a frente con Endou y Aki.

-¡Les mostrare que puedo crear el club de fútbol!-Dijo Endou con su típica sonrisa.-¡Es una promesa!

-¡Yo también me esforzare para proteger el fútbol!-Respondió con una sonrisa el chico.

-Bien, entonces si algún día nos llegamos a encontrar…-Dijo el de la banda naranja estirando su brazo con el puño cerrado.

-¡Vamos a jugar fútbol!-Dijeron Tenma y Endou al unísono, mientras chocaban los puños.

-5 segundos…-Dijo Wandaba al haber subido todos a la caravana y mientras esta se elevaba.-4, 3, 2, 1…¡Salto en el tiempo!-Finalizo para que la caravana cruzara el portal y desapareciera.

-Parece que todavía estoy soñando.-Dijo Aki con una sonrisa mientras veía el cielo.

-De seguro volveré a encontrarme con Tenma.-Exclamo Endou viendo el cielo también.-Lo presiento.

YA EN LA CARAVANA:

-¡El letrero!-Dijo Tenma al ver que este desaparecía.

-Ahora que hemos cambiado la historia…-Explico Fey al castaño.-El artefacto, regresa a su determinada época.

-Para la época del entrenador Endou.-Dijo Amane sentada a lado de Yuuichi.-¿No?

-Ya lo entendiste.-Exclamo Fey con una sonrisa.-¿No?

-¿La historia del entrenador Endou de primer año…-Dijo Tenma nuevamente.-estará bien si el ya aprendió la Mano Fantasma?

-Esta bien.-Respondió Fey al sentarse a lado de Karina.-Las alteraciones que ocurren en las líneas del tiempo creadas por los mundos paralelos son mas misteriosas y divertidas de lo que piensas.

-Puede ser divertido…-Dijo Tenma al sentarse atrás de Karina y Fey.-Pero es complicado, ¿No?

-_Tengo esa duda todavía…_ -Pensó Karina para sus adentro.

-¿Qué sucede, Karina?-Pregunto Fey a la pelinegra.

-¿Eh?, nada Fey. Solo estaba pensando.-Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar levemente al peliverde-En algo que Alpha dijo cuando tuvimos el partido contra Protocolo Omega.

-¿Qué cosa?-Exclamo Amane poniéndole atención, al igual que Yuuichi, Tenma y Wandaba.-One-san.

-El dijo que nuestro recuerdos acerca del fútbol, serian borrados de nuestras mentes.-Exclamo la pelinegra a lo que Tenma y Amane asintieron.-Pero sorprendentemente solo ataco a Tenma. A mi parecer, Alpha trama algo aun peor para nosotras Amane.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad.-Dijo Amane algo preocupada.-¿Qué pasara si es real lo que dices?

-No se preocupen.-Dijo Yuuichi captando la atención de las chicas.-Mientras estén con nosotros, yo creo que nada les pasara.

-Yuuichi-san…-Susurraron sonrientes.-Tiene razón.

-Bueno de cualquier forma, estoy cansado después de un día tan pesado como este.-Dijo Wandaba mientras conducía la caravana.-Tenma, vamos a tu casa.

-¿Qué?-Exclamo el chico de pelo castaño, mientras que las chicas rieron divertidas por su reacción.-O.o

Al llegar al presente Aki parpadeo un par de veces, pues no creía lo que estaba viendo delante de ella. Entonces Aki después de unos segundos dijo:

-¿Visitas?-Pregunto la peliverde.

-Konbawa.-Dijeron Fey, Amane y Karina.

-Aki-nee, todos pueden dormir en mi cuarto-Dijo el chico mientras que Karina veía su celular-¿Verdad?

-Eh, Tenma-kun no queremos ser molestia.-Exclamo Amane con una sonrisa-Aparte Sakuma-san debe estar preocupado por nosotras.

-Lo esta, Ama-chan.-Dijo Karina la terminar de ver su cel.-Pero lo acabo de llamar para decirle que estamos en Kogarashi Manor.

-Sasuke, todo esta bien.-Exclamo el castaño mientras se acercaba al perro.-¿No?

-¿Es el cachorro de ese día?-Pregunto Fey con una sonrisa y llegando hasta donde estaba el castaño.

-Hai, su nombre es Sasuke.-Dijo acariciando la cabeza del perro.

-Es un placer conocerte, Sasuke.-Exclamo sin darse cuenta que Karina lo miraba disimuladamente.

-Discúlpenos.-Dijo Yuuichi a la peliverde.-Estamos muy agradecidos de que nos reciban.

-Hai.-Exclamo Wandaba mientras que Amane río algo divertida.-No es necesario que haga mi comida.

-¿Uh?-Dijo Aki para después formar una sonrisa.-Tengo la impresión de que te eh visto en algún lugar.

EN UNA INSTALACION MISTERIOSA:

-Alpha…-Dijo Kedichi al pelimorado.-Actuaste débil siendo de Protocolo Omega. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-No.-Respondió el pelimorado.

-La incompetencia es un crimen.-Exclamo Kedichi desde las escaleras.-Sabes lo que pasara si fallas de nuevo, ¿No?

-Yes, maestro.-Dijo Alpha mirando fijamente al hombre.

REGRESANDO A KOGARASHI MANOR:

-Vaya que día, ¿No?-Dijo Amane a Tenma-Matsukaze-kun.

-Hai, ahora resta saber si todo volvió a la normalidad.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.-Y eso espero.

-Oye, ¿Han visto a Tamiko?-Pregunto Yuuichi a Fey, Amane, Wandaba y Tenma.

-No, desde que entramos.-Respondió Wandaba al chico y después escucho el sonido de un celular.-Esta sonando un celular.

-Es el mío.-Exclamo Amane y tomo su celular para después leer el mensaje.-¿Qué?

-¿Sucedió algo?-Pregunto Tenma preocupado-Amane-san.

-Eichi me mando un mensaje.-Exclamo la castaña.-Diciéndome que Taiyo quiere verme en la Sec. Raimon mañana a primera hora.

-¿Para que?-Pregunto Fey.

-No lo se.-Dijo apagando el móvil.-Simplemente el mensaje de Eichi no mencionaba el motivo.

-Es algo raro.-Exclamo Karina entrando al cuarto.-Muy raro.

-One-san.-Dijo Amane al girarse a verla.-¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba llamando a unas amigas y de repente me llego un mensaje.-Dijo al sentarse a lado de Tenma-Un mensaje de Naoto-kun.

-¿Decía lo mismo que del Amane?-Pregunto Yuuichi y ella negó-Naoto quería decirme que mañana me habían citado en Raimon, ya que se encontró a Hamano y el le dijo.

Entonces después de platicar unos 15 minutos mas se acostaron a dormir: Amane y Tamiko durmieron en la cama; mientras que Fey, Tenma, Yuuichi y Wandaba en el piso. A la mañana siguiente, Fey y Yuuichi se pararon mas temprano que los demás. Tiempo después Amane, Tenma, Tamiko y Wandaba se pararon. Uno por uno se fue aseando y cambiando para poder salir hacia la Secundaria. Cuando ya estuvieron listos, todos se despidieron menos Wandaba, el cual se quedo a ayudar a Aki y partieron a Raimon. Al haber llegado Amane encontró a Taiyo en la entrada de la Sec. Tenma solo asintió y siguió el camino junto a Yuuichi, Karina y Fey:

-¿Qué paso?-Dijo Yuuichi con una sonrisa y ver a Tenma algo inseguro.-Vamos a entrar.

-Y si entramos…-Dijo el castaño preocupado.-¿Y hay otro club?

-Si pasa eso, llamaremos a Wandaba.-Respondió Fey al chico.-Saltaremos en el tiempo y lo resolveremos.

-¿Pero todo estará bien si no lo traemos?-Pregunto Yuuichi sin perder su sonrisa.

-Las personas de esta época.-Respondió Fey con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.-Se asustarían al verlo.

EN KOGARASHI MANOR:

-Esta lavando la caravana.-Dijo Aki con algo de confusión mientras que Wandaba lavaba tranquilamente la caravana.

DE REGRESO A RAIMON:

-¿Qué?-Dijo una voz muy conocida para Tenma-¿Tenma?

-Yuuichi-kun…-Exclamo otra voz.

-¡Aoi!-Dijo el castaño al girarse y ver a la peliazul.

-Cris…-Exclamo el peliazul al ver a la chica de pelo marrón por debajo de los hombros, ojos marrones, piel morena como la de Endou y una estatura aprox. De 1,65.

-El entrenamiento ya va a comenzar.-Dio la peliazul al muchacho.

-Entrenamiento…-Dijo Tenma a la peliazul.-¿Del club de caligrafía?

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-Exclamo la chica tras posar su mano en su frente.-Es club de fútbol, ¿No?

-¡Club de fútbol!-Dijo Tenma tras caer de rodillas.-Todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Ah? Tenma…-Dijo la ojiiazul viendo a Fey y Yuuichi-¿Y ellos?

-Eh, ah, esto…-Balbuceo el muchacho tratando de explicarse.

-Yo soy Fey…-Dijo el peliverde sonriente.-Soy amigo del fútbol de Tenma. Hoy vine a ver el club de fútbol Raimon.

-¿Son amigos de Tenma?-Dijo Cris con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde están?-Pregunto bajamente la chica hasta que diviso a 3 chicas.-¡Chicas!

-¡Tamiko-san!-Dijeron y corrieron hasta que llegaron a ella-Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-¿Quiénes son?-Pregunto Fey algo curioso.

-Fey, ellas son mis amigas.-Exclamo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.-Ella es Hikari Ohisama, del Instituto Imperial. Una de las secundarias que hace 10 años tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentar al Raimon de aquella época.

-Hola, un gusto.-Dijo la chica de cabello color onix atado en una coleta alta, ojos del mismo color de su pelo, piel blanca casi nívea, delgada y estatura mediana. Llevaba el uniforme del Instituto Imperial.

-Ella es Astrhy Méndez, es de esta secundaria.-Dijo presentando a la chica.

-Un placer.-Dijo la chica de pelo largo color rojo hasta las rodillas y liso con la raya de lado y sin flequillo, tez un poco morena, bajita, delgada y con facciones de una muñeca de porcelana. También unas mechas fucsia sobresalían de su nuca y traía puesto el uniforme de Raimon.

-La ultima es una gran amiga de Tenma, Amane, mía y…bueno de todo el equipo.-Dijo la pelinegra a Fey.-Su nombre es Ale Franco.

-Hola, es un gran placer conocerte.-Dijo la chica de pelo castaño claro largo y liso, ojos café oscuros, tez morena y una estatura aproximada de 1,62. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de Hakuren.

-Chicas el es un nuevo amigo mío.-Exclamo y paso su brazo por el cuello del chico.-Se llama Fey Rune.

-Un placer, Ale-san, Astrhy-san y Hikari-san.-Exclamo el chico algo nervioso.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ESTADIO DEL CLUB DE FÚTBOL:

-¿Amemiya-kun?-Pregunto la castaña al pelinaranja.-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Vamos a platicar, Amane-chan.-Exclamo serenamente el chico mientras que ambos se sentaban.-Primero, ¿Por qué faltaste a los entrenamientos?

-Eh, este, yo…-Balbuceo la castaña buscando excusa-No me encontraba, ya que salí…a realizar una tarea, si eso es.

-Eso lo explica.-Dijo el pelinaranja.-¿Pero por que Sakuma-san no me lo dijo? ¿No sabia?

-Bueno es que se me olvido mencionárselo.-Dijo cruzando los dedos-Pero ya no faltare, o al menos lo intentare.

-Así me gusta, Amane-chan.-Exclamo para después abrazar a la chica y darle un beso en la frente.-Hay que quedarnos aquí un rato mas.

-De acuerdo.-Finalizo la chica con una sonrisa

REGRESANDO AL CLUB:

-¡Todos!-Gritaron a coro Cris y Aoi.-¡Tenemos visitas!

-¡Tenma, estas retrasado!-Exclamo Shindou al pararse.

-Pensé que faltarías.-Dijo Shinzuke al llegar a el.

-Hola muchachos.-Dijeron Ale, Tamiko, Astrhy y Hikari.

-¿Ale-chan?-Pregunto Shindou algo impresionado.

-Hikari-chan, cuanto tiempo.-Exclamo Kariya viendo a la chica.

-¿Dónde esta Kyosuke?-Susurro Astrhy buscando al chico con la mirada.

-Tamiko, tu también veniste.-Dijo Aoyama sonriente

-Para eso me citaron, ¿No?-Exclamo tras reír levemente.

-Que bueno.-Dijo Tenma aliviado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Shinzuke para luego mirar a Yuuichi.-¡Oh! ¡Hola!

-Hola.-Respondió Yuuichi a lo que todos se sorprendieron.

-¡Tsurugi-sempai!-Dijo Shindou emocionado

-¡A pasado mucho tiempo, Tsurugi-sempai!-Dijo Sangoku al ojinaranja.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Hikaru algo confundido-¿Es un ex miembro de Raimon?

-Los de primer año ya deben de haber escuchado acerca de el.-Dijo Sangoku al menor.-Tsurugi-sempai fue el delantero estrella de Raimon y ayudo a ganar al equipo. Incluso después de graduarse…

-Nos viene a visitar.-Interrumpió el castaño a Sangoku.-Espera por favor, ¿Y Tsurugi?

-¡No hables así de un veterano, es rudo!-Le reprendió Shindou al chico.

-¡No, estoy hablando de Kyosuke Tsurugi! El hermano de Yuuichi-san-Dijo el castaño a todos.

-¿No todo volvió a la normalidad?-Pregunto Karina a Fey.

-Si es así…-Dijo Fey respondiéndole a la pelinegra-Necesitaremos la ayuda de todos.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Tenma girándose hacia Fey.

CAMBIO DE ESCENA:

-Hola, Chicos.-Dijeron Amane y Taiyo al aparecer tomados de la mano.

-Amane-chan-Dijeron Hikaru y Kariya.-¿Eres?

-Si, es la novia de Taiyo-kun.-Respondió Karina a los dos.-Y Taiyo por eso es mi pariente ahora ^ ^.

-Tamiko-san ^ ^ U-Dijeron Amemiya y Amane sonrojados. Mientras tanto Namikawa y Fey se lanzaban miradas de rivalidad, ya que el primero había notado que a Fey le gustaba su novia.

Aparece la caravana conducida por Wandaba en ese momento y todos se le quedan viendo algo impresionados. Cuando por fin aterriza en la cancha y Wandaba sale, todos dan un salto del susto:

-Realmente…-Dijo el oso a Fey.-¡Estaba en medio de la lavada de la caravana!

-¡Hablo!-Gritaron impresionados y con algo de miedo, solo a Amane, Fey, Tenma, Yuuichi y Karina les dio algo de risa.

-¿Qué es "eso"?-Pregunto uno de los jugadores.

-"Eso", es muy rudo.-Respondió Wonderbat al chico-¡Soy el gran entrenador de los Tenmas, Clark Wonderbat-sama.

-¡Awwwww, un oso!-Dijo Hayami temblando de miedo.

-¡¿Quién es un oso?-Reprendió Wonderbat con una venita.

-Tenma, ¿Qué significa esto?-Pregunto Midori al chico.

-Yo se los explicare.-Dijo Wandaba y comenzó a contarles tan rápido que los chicos no entendieron nada.-Es eso.

-¿Entendiste algo?-Pregunto Aoyama a Ichino.

-No, ni idea.-Dijo el chico fácilmente.- -_-

-¿Todos están bien?-Pregunto Amane al ver que emanaban una ligera aura de depresión.

-Debe ser sorpresa oír sobre saltos en el tiempo.-Exclamo Yuuichi mientras que Cris asentía.-Pero el yo de ahora esta viviendo en una falsa línea del tiempo. El Yo que Tenma, Amane, Karina y Astrhy conocen es el verdadero yo.

-Por eso quieres recuperar a tu verdadero yo, para devolver el fútbol a Kyosuke-Completo Cris y el chico sonrió.-Y ustedes, el club de fútbol Raimon, tendrán su verdadero significado.

-¿Nosotros estamos dentro de una falsa línea del tiempo?-Pregunto Ale junto a Shindou.

-Eso es cierto.-Afirmo Yuuichi a los chicos.

-Eso quiere decir que no somos nosotros mismos.-Exclamo Kirino algo decepcionado.-Se siente mal.

-¡No puede ser!-Dijo Gouchi cruzado de brazos-¡No entiendo nada!

-Yo tampoco entiendo.-Exclamo Nishizono.

-Yo tampoco entendí.-Finalizo Nishiki.

-¿Por qué estiras el pecho?-Preguntaron Hayami, Amane y Taiyo a Nishiki.

-Yo entendí.-Respondió Akane a lo que prestaron atención.-¡Es por que me gusta la ciencia ficción! ¡Pensar que hay otra yo en un mundo paralelo, es un sueño!

-Tu no eres normal, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Midori a la ojimorada.

-Esto, el verdadero Yuuichi-san es el Yuuichi-san que no puede jugar fútbol por que esta lesionado.-Preguntaron Amane y Cris al unísono-¿No?

-Hai.-Respondió el peliazul sonriéndoles.-El tiempo esta alterado.

-¿Los dos podemos crear una nueva línea del tiempo?-Pregunto Tenma curioso.

-¡Eso es!-Exclamo Hikaru a lado de Kariya y Hikari.-¡Esa es la mejor opción!, ¿No?

-¿No es cierto?-Pregunto Kariya a lo que Hikari asintió.-¡Parece lo mejor!

-Arigatou.-Respondió Yuuichi mientras que Tenma sonreía.-Pero, eso no es algo que pueda ser hecho. Yo quiero recuperar el fútbol de Kyosuke. A el le gusta el fútbol, mas que a mi.

-Yuuichi-kun…-Susurro Cris algo preocupada y triste al igual que Tenma.

-Salvar el fútbol de Kyosuke, significa salvar el club de fútbol Raimon.-Respondió Yuuichi a todos.-¡Todos, quiero que me ayuden!

-¡Si!-Contestaron decididos al mayor.

-Tsurugi…¿Qué paso contigo?-Se preguntaron Astrhy y Tenma.

Después de esto, todos acordaron estar a primera hora en la secundaria Raimon para poder ayudar a Yuuichi. Como Ale y Shindou no tenían tiempo de verse, decidieron pasear un rato; Hikari y Kariya hicieron lo mismo ya que ellos no se veían ya que estaban en escuelas diferentes; Cris y Yuuichi salieron a platicar a un café de por ahí cerca. Los demás salieron a sus casas mientras que por su parte Namikawa y Fey se quedaron unos segundos a solas:

-Así que…Te llamas Fey.-Exclamo el chico algo serio.

-Hai, me llamo Fey.-Respondió el ojiverde a Namikawa-¿Y tu?

-Soy Rensuke Namikawa.-Dijo el chico de pelo azul metalizado-Y soy el "Novio" de Karina.

-¿Su novio?-Pregunto sin alterarse el chico-No lo sabia, en fin un gusto. Tengo que irme.

-Espera un momento, no eh terminado.-Dijo al tomar del brazo al peliverde.-¿Crees que no me eh dado cuenta?

-¿De que?-Pregunto confundido Fey.-¿Qué hice?

-No te hagas el inocente.-Exclamo Rensuke con mucha seriedad y celos.-Te gusta mi novia, ¿No es así?

- ¿Gustarme?-Dijo el chico de pelo y ojos verdes.

-Solo te diré una cosa…-Exclamo para soltarlo y girarse para salir del estadio.-Aléjate de ella, por tu propio bien.

-Namikawa…-Susurro al ver como el chico se alejaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tamiko: Eh aquí el capitulo terminado. Vaya esto rompió mi record, de solo 18 paginas pase a 21. Pero bien, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, ya que ese es mi objetivo. Por ultimo un pequeño avance del próximo capitulo. Hasta entonces cuídense mucho y ¡Sayonara a todos!:

_**¡Tsurugi y Yuuichi-san están manejando en destino del fútbol! ¡Ahora esos dos deseos, se convierten en uno! ¡Próximo episodio! ¡El ultimo fútbol! ¡Este fútbol es súper dimensional!**_


	5. El ultimo futbol

Tamiko: Hola, hola a todo el mundo. Aquí vengo nuevamente con mi retorcida versión de Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Strone. Bien ahora sin mas que decir por mi parte diré el disclaimer y comenzaremos este capitulo:

Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Strone no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen los demás oc`s, ellos le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras, solo me pertenecen Tamiko y Amane.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Un día antes de que partieran, precisamente el día que Wandaba llego con la

caravana a Raimon y los chicos se sorprendieron, Yuuichi quiso hacer algo antes de que volviera todo a la normalidad:

-Vas a luchar, ¿No?-Pregunto Cris a Yuuichi.-Para que todo vuelva a la normalidad

-Hai.-Respondió el peliazul a la chica.-Pero, antes de eso, necesito un poco de tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?-Pregunto Amane al mayor.-Yuuichi-san.

-Voy a buscar un artefacto.-Respondió con una sonrisa el chico.-Es necesario, ¿Verdad? Y, también tengo cosas, importantes que hacer.

-Entendido.-Dijo Wandaba mientras que Fey asentía.-Partimos mañana.

-Te acompaño, Yuuichi.-Exclamo Cris y se fue junto a Yuuichi, seguido por Tenma.

Entonces caminaron hasta un local donde había muchos chicos jugando videojuegos. Entre todos esos chicos, ahí estaba Kyosuke Tsurugi jugando en una de las maquinas. Cuando Tenma lo vio, quiso ir a saludarlo pero Yuuichi lo detuvo con una sonrisa:

-Tsurugi…-Susurro Tenma queriendo ir a saludar a Tsurugi, pero fue detenido por Yuuichi.

-No le gustara que vayas.-Dijo Yuuichi serenamente.

-Kyosuke aun no te ah conocido.-Completo Cris sonriéndole a Tenma.

Yuuichi se encamino hasta donde estaba Kyosuke, con una sonrisa; mientras, Cris solo miraba la escena algo preocupada, esperando que no acabaran como la ultima vez. Por su parte Tenma, miraba la escena también:

-Kyosuke-Dijo el peliazul al llegar hasta Tsurugi.

-Hermano.-Exclamo Tsurugi al verlo.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo un momento?-Pregunto el mayor a su hermano.-Vamos a Kasejijin.

-¿Kasenjijin?-Pregunto Tsurugi a lo que Yuuichi asintió. Este solo se limito a seguir jugando el videojuego.

-¿No quieres jugar fútbol?-Pregunto Yuuichi-Ah pasado mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento hermano.-Exclamo fríamente Tsurugi al pararse-Déjame solo.

-Sus sentimientos no han cambiado.-Dijo Yuuichi preocupado, al ver como salía del lugar.

-Tsurugi…-Susurraron Tenma y Cris.

Mientras tanto con Ale y Shindou: Se encontraban en el parque conversando un poco de lo acontecido cuando, el tiempo no estaba alterado:

-Shindou-kun, ¿Qué crees que pase?-Pregunto la chica al peligris.

-No lo se, Ale.-Contesto Takuto a la pregunta.

-Se me hace muy difícil asimilar la idea.-Exclamo la chica a lo que Shindou le presto atención.-Por que, eso quiere decir que nosotros nunca conocimos a Tsurugi. Que nunca fuimos sus amigos.

-A mi también se me hace difícil.-Dijo Shindou dándole la razón a la ojicafe.-Pero, estoy seguro que cuando ayudemos a Yuuichi-sempai con todo esto, vamos a volver a la normalidad.

-Eso espero, la verdad.-Dijo Ale tras dar un suspiro.

**-**Descuida, ya lo veras que si.-Exclamo el chico posando sus manos sobre las de Ale.

En otro lugar Hikari y Kariya también se encontraban platicando sobre cosas triviales; por otro lado Astrhy miraba desde la torre de metal la ciudad con cierta preocupación pues sabia que Tsurugi ya no la reconocía pero se propuso hacer lo posible que todo volviese a ser como antes. Amane y Taiyo estaban platicando en el parque, y Tamiko estaba en una de las bancas del Raimon miraba el campo de entrenamiento vacío. Regresando con Tenma y Yuuichi, ellos dos platicaban en la torre después de que Cris los había dejado por unos asuntos. Cuando llegaron encontraron a Astrhy y ella solo sonrió levemente:

-Yuuichi-san, cuando dijiste que tenias que hacer algo antes…-Exclamo Tenma-Era jugar fútbol con Tsurugi, ¿No?

-Hai-Respondió el mayor mirando la ciudad con algo de seriedad.-Esta la ultima oportunidad.

-¿Ultima?-Pregunto Astrhy al peliazul.

-El "Yo" que puede jugar el fútbol va a desaparecer.-Explico a ambos menores.-No puedo cambiar la realidad y robarle el fútbol a Kyosuke.

-Yuuichi-san…-Susurraron Astrhy y Tenma.

-Yo solo quería jugar fútbol con Kyosuke…-Dijo al girarse a ambos.-Antes de que no pueda volver a jugar, como cuando éramos niños. Pero, sabia que era imposible.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Exclamo Astrhy contestándole al mayor, el cual le llamo la atención.-Seguramente Tsurugi…

-Arigatou-Agradeció Yuuichi a Astrhy, para finalmente decir-Mañana nos tenemos que esforzar, ¿Verdad?. Vamos a recuperar el verdadero club de fútbol Raimon.

-Yuuichi-san-Susurro Astrhy algo pensativa mientras este se marchaba, para sonreír después.-Tenma, tengo una idea.

-¿Idea?-Exclamo el castaño.

-Hai, buscaremos a Tsurugi.-Explico la chica-Y lo vamos a convencer para que juegue por ultima vez con Yuuichi-san.

-Es una gran idea, vamos.-Finalizo sonriendo el castaño.

Fue que se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad en búsqueda de Tsurugi. Cuando lo encontraron este venia saliendo de los videojuegos. Tenma y Astrhy se miraron entre si y solo asintieron levemente, para caminar hasta el peliazul:

-¡Tsurugi!-Grito Astrhy llamando la atención del mencionado.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunto Kyosuke al girarse de mala manera.

-De verdad, no nos conoces.-Susurro Tenma algo preocupado.

-Ambos somos unos conocidos de Yuuichi.-Dijo Astrhy acercándose con Tenma hasta donde se encontraba Tsurugi.

-¿De mi Hermano?-Pregunto Tsurugi.-¿Son del club de fútbol? ¿Qué quieren?

-¿Por qué negaste la oferta de Yuuichi-san?-Pregunto Tenma al peliazul.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Tsurugi mirando a ambos.

-Yo también estaba ahí, junto a Cris.-Respondió Tenma.

-No les importa-Contesto algo fastidiado el ojinaranja.

-Escúchame Tsurugi…-Exclamo Astrhy esta vez-Yuuichi-san esta haciendo esto para que recuperes el fútbol, pero…

-Astrhy-Susurro Tenma al ver que apretaba los puños.

-No, no es nada…-Dijo la chica soltando un suspiro y la voz apagada.

-No se a que te refieres, pero…-Dijo Tsurugi a la chica dándose la media vuelta para irse-Deje de jugar hace mucho tiempo. Me molesta.

-¡El Tsurugi que conocemos nunca se molestaría con el fútbol!-Exclamo Astrhy al unísono con Tenma.

-¿Qué han dicho?-Pregunto Tsurugi al girarse para ver a ambos.

-¿Quieres jugar al fútbol, no?-Exclamo Tenma a lado de Astrhy.

-Te gusta, ¿Verdad?-Completo la chica al castaño.

-¡No me conocen! ¡Ustedes no saben nada!-Exclamo molesto esta vez Tsurugi dándose nuevamente la media vuelta.

-Yo y el sabemos…-Exclamo Astrhy.-¡Que a ti te gusta el fútbol y no lo juegas!

-Estamos seguros que el fútbol te estará esperando.-Exclamo Tenma.

-¡No me molesten!-Grito dándoles la espalda a ambos.-Dejen de decir

"Fútbol, Esto", "Fútbol Aquello"

-Tu no eres así, Tsurugi, yo lo se…-Susurro Astrhy al ver como este se iba dejando a Tenma y a ella solos.

Tsurugi siguió caminando hasta que llego al parque. Ahí se detuvo y se quedo bajo un árbol mirando como dos hermanos pequeños jugaban fútbol. Llego el momento en que atardeció en Kasenjijin y Yuuichi se encontraba recordando aquellos momentos en los que jugaba fútbol junto a Tsurugi. Miraba el balón cuando escucho el sonido de unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras. Esos pasos eran nada mas y nada menos que de Kyosuke. Cuando Yuuichi lo miro, su rostro se ilumino y sonrió:

-¡Viniste!-Exclamo Yuuichi contento.

-No se si podré jugar bien…-Dijo Kyosuke como respuesta-No eh jugado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Parece que te acuerdas.-Exclamo Yuuichi tras haber pateado el balón y que Tsurugi lo recibiera con un movimiento increíble.-Todavía te gusta el fútbol ¿No?

-Onni-san…-Susurro Kyosuke.

-¿No quieres que juguemos un poco de fútbol?-Pregunto Yuuichi sonriéndole a su hermano.-_Este puede ser mi ultimo fútbol._

-Esta bien, voy a jugar contigo.-Contesto Kyosuke.

-Arigatou.-Dijo Yuuichi agradecido.

Fue así, que ambos hermanos comenzaron a jugar pateando el balón. Sin darse cuenta, ambos se estaban divirtiendo mucho mientras que a la vez convivían. Sin que se dieran cuenta Karina, Fey y Tenma los miraban sonriendo:

-Que bien…-Susurraron Tenma y Karina.

-Hai.-Dijo Fey sonriendo.

Al día siguiente Tenma, Ale, Karina, Fey, Cris, Hikari, Yuuichi, Shinzuke, Shindou, Astrhy, Amane ya se encontraban en el Raimon junto a la caravana. En sus manos Yuuichi tenia el balón con el que solían jugar Kyosuke y El de niños:

-Este es mi…-Dijo Yuuichi incompleto tras analizar lo que iba a decir, para sonreír después.-No, nuestro artefacto. Cuando era pequeño, siempre jugaba con Kyosuke con este balón.

-Bien.-Dijo Fey cuando Yuuichi se lo entrego.

-Que bien, ¿No?-Exclamo Cris a lado de Yuuichi.-Pudiste jugar fútbol con Tsurugi.

-Hai.-Contesto sonriéndole a la morena.

Mientras tanto Fey ya había puesto el artefacto donde tenia que estar, mientras que Wandaba lo escaneaba para saber que tanta intensidad tenían las ondas:

-¡Artefacto preparado!-Exclamo Wandaba.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Karina sentada en uno de los asientos de la caravana.

-Las ondas del Espacio-Tiempo son débiles.-Exclamo Wandaba.

-Eso quiere decir que…-Dijo Karina mirando a Fey.-Si no nos damos prisa, no podremos viajar en el tiempo. ¿Me equivoco, Fey-kun?

-No, Karina.-Exclamo para asomarse a la puerta y decir.-Tenma, debemos irnos.

-¿Qué? ¿No podemos esperar a todos los del club de fútbol?-Pregunto Hikari al unísono con Amane.

-Si no saltamos en el tiempo ahora…-Explico Fey a ambas.-No podremos recuperar la historia.

-Entendido.-Exclamo Yuuichi girándose a los chicos.-¿Esta bien, no?

-Hai.-Dijeron todos asintiendo con la cabeza levemente.

Fue que todos subieron a la caravana y se sentaron así: Ale-Shindou, Tenma-Shinzuke, Cris-Yuuichi, Hikari-Astrhy-Amane y Karina-Fey:

-¡El periodo del agujero de gusano esta listo!-Dijo Wandaba mientras la caravana se elevaba-Iniciando el análisis de la ruta del tiempo. ¡Coordenadas obtenidas! ¡Salto en el tiempo en 5 segundos! 4,3,2,1…¡Salto en el tiempo!

-Presiento que algo sucederá…-Susurro Karina mirando la ventana.

Fue que se la caravana viajo 6 años atrás, en el pasado. Al llegar la caravana detrás de unos arbustos, todos se bajaron y admiraron escondidos el pasado.

-¡Increíble!-Susurro Shinzuke al unísono con Amane.

-¿Este es el pasado?-Preguntaron Shindou y Ale al unísono.

-No hay duda.-Contestaron Yuuichi y Cris.

-Miren allá.-Dijeron Hikari, Astrhy y Amane.

-Ellos son Kyosuke y yo hace 6 años.-Dijo Yuuichi.

-Que adorable se ve Kyosuke-kun…-Susurro muy bajo Astrhy pero audible para Amane, la cual solo sonrió.

-Sin duda, es Tsurugi-sempai.-Exclamo Ale sorprendida.

-¡increíble! ¡Increíble!-Dijo Shinzuke emocionado-Enserio viajamos en el tiempo, ¿No?

-Hai…-Contestaron Tenma y Amane.

-¿Esto es realmente bueno?-Preguntaron Wandaba y Cris a Yuuichi.-Si la historia vuelve a la normalidad, tus piernas no se volverán a mover.

-Si ese es el verdadera destino, lo aceptare…-Contesto el ojinaranja sonriendo.-Lo aceptare y ganare este reto. Además, no tengo nada que lamentar. Mi deseo se hizo realidad. Yo solo quería jugar con el una vez mas. Por eso, estoy bien. Le regresare su fútbol.

-¡Tornado de fuego!-Exclamo Yuuichi pateando el balón y tratando de imitar la técnica de Goenji.

-¡Torbellino de fuego!-Dijo Kyosuke pateando el balón muy fuerte y desviándolo hacia un árbol, pero el tiempo se detuvo.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo, Fey?-Preguntaron Astrhy, Hikari y Ale.

-¡Llego!-Exclamaron Tenma y Amane serios.

EN LAS INSTALACIONES DEL DORADO:

-Cumple tu misión sin fallas.-Exclamo Kedichi mirando lo que pasaba por la bola de cristal.

REGRESANDO CON LOS CHICOS:

-Si, haré la interrupción ahora.-Contesto Alpha por el comunicador de su mejilla.

-¡Detente!-Dijo Yuuichi interponiéndose delante de Alpha y protegiendo a las versiones de el y su hermano de niños.-No hagas nada.

-¡Yuuichi-kun!-Grito Cris preocupada.

-Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar.-Exclamo Fey mientras que Tamiko miraba a Alpha tratando de calmarse.

-Entendido-Dijo Alpha tras recibir ordenes.

-¿Nos vamos a enfrentar a el?-Preguntaron de nuevo Ale y Shindou.

-Así es.-Contesto Amane captando la atención de ambos.-El es Alpha de Protocolo Omega.

-Voy a acabar con todo…-Dijo Alpha-Lo que se interponga en mi camino.

"Modo de desplazamiento"

En cuestión de minutos todos fueron transportados de nueva cuenta al Raimon, después de que Alpha pateara el balón y este inundara el lugar con una luz azul muy intensa. Todos miraron a su alrededor:

-Esto es…-Exclamo Shinzuke y Hikari mirando a su alrededor.

-¡La torre de fútbol de la escuela Raimon!-Contestaron Ale y Shindou al unísono.

-Es el lugar donde se terminara su fútbol.-Dijo Alpha tras aparecer en el campo con su equipo.

-Parece que realmente quiere acabar con el fútbol.-Exclamo Astrhy seriamente.

-Vamos a aceptar tu reto.-Contesto Fey sonriendo.

-Después de todo, venimos para protegerlo ¿No?-Completo Karina sonriendo y sorprendiendo a Tenma y Amane.

-¡Es el uniforme de Raimon!-Dijo Shinzuke al darse cuenta que tenia puesto ya el uniforme del Raimon y a los 6 duplis también uniformados con dicho uniforme.

-Ellos son los duplis, de los que estaba hablando Tenma-kun.-Dijo Amane sonriendo.

10 AÑOS ATRÁS:

-¡Querido un Yakisoba para dos personas!-Dijo la mujer a su esposo.-¿Apresúrate, si?

-¡De acuerdo!-Contesto el hombre de gorra roja.

En minutos un balón parecido al de Alpha transporto al hombre al campo del juego.

-¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Querido!-Dijo la mujer entrando en la cocina-¿Qué? ¡Se ah ido otra vez! ¬¬* ¡Es la tercera vez que lo hace!

DE VUELTA AL CAMPO DE JUEGO:

-¡Otra vez tenemos un encuentro inesperado!-Exclamo el hombre de gorra roja tras aparecer en el campo con el micrófono en la mano.- ¡Y mirando alrededor, parece que es un campo de fútbol! ¡La ultima vez, Matsukaze Tenma estaba con los Tenmas pero ahora esta con el equipo Raimon!

-Fey, por esta vez ¿Jugaran Shindou, Shinzuke y Yuuichi-san en nuestro lugar?-Pregunto Ale al peliverde

-Tranquila Ale…-Exclamo Karina sonriendo.-Fey sabe lo que hace. Si necesitan nuestra ayuda, entraremos y así no gastara tanta energía con los duplis.

-¿Lo prometen?-Pregunto Ale a ambos.

-Es una promesa.-Contestaron sonriendo.

Ya en el campo, ambos equipos estaban en sus posiciones y listos para iniciar. Antes de que iniciaran Fey le dijo a Tenma:

-Ya les hemos ganado una vez.-Exclamo el peliverde.-En este partido nosotros tenemos la ventaja.

-¡Bien, el partido comienza!-Exclamo el hombre al momento en que Raimon dio la patada de salida y el silbato sonaba-¡Matsukaze comienza atacar!

-¡Agressive Beat!-Exclamo Tenma realizando su técnica para superar a Reiza.

-¡Que rápido!-Exclamaron Shinzuke, Cris, Astrhy y Hikari.

-¿Cuándo aprendió eso?-Preguntaron al unísono Shindou y Ale.

-¡Fey!-Exclamo Tenma dando el pase al peliverde.

-¡Shindou!-Dijo Fey al avanzar con el balón y darle el pase al chico.

-¡Vamos Shindou-kun!-Exclamo Ale animando al muchacho para que alcanzara el balón, pero este salio del terreno de juego.

-¿Cómo los voy a alcanzar?-Se pregunto a si mismo el chico.

El partido se reanudo y en el transcurso Shindou no era capaz de alcanzar a los del equipo Protocolo Omega. Llego un momento en el que se concentro y obtuvo por fin el balón:

-¡Tsurugi-sempai!-Exclamo Shindou dando el pase.

-Lo tengo.-Susurro el peliazul.-¡Tenma-Kun!

-Vamos, Tenma-Dijeron Hikari, Cris, Astrhy y Ale desde la banca.

-¡Minamu despeja el tiro de Matsukaze!-Dijo el narrador del partido.-¡Raimon no esta tan bien como antes!

Cada minuto que pasaba los muchachos trataban de dar su mejor esfuerzo para ganar. Hubo un momento en que Yuuichi tenia el balón y Alpha se interpuso en su camino:

-¡El delantero Alpha regreso a la defensa!-Exclamo el hombre de gorra roja por el micrófono.

-¡Masenshi Pedragon!-Exclamo Yuuichi al sacar su avatar.-¡Modo Armadura!

-¡Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houhou!-Dijo Alpha tras dar un salto.-¡Modo Armadura!

-¡Impresionante!-Dijeron todas las chicas menos Amane y Tamiko

-¡Ellos se fusionaron con los avatares!-Exclamo Shindou.

-¿Eso es posible?-Se pregunto Shinzuke impresionado.

-¡Yuuichi-kun!-Exclamo Cris muy preocupada tras ver el choque entre Yuuichi y Alpha, y que el primero fuese vencido por el pelimorado.

-Que ingenuo-Dijo Alpha parado atrás de Yuuichi.

-¡Alpha desvió la patada de Yuuichi Tsurugi!-Exclamo el narrador.-¡De nuevo, Raimon no hizo su ataque!

EN LA BANCA:

-Es algo difícil…-Exclamo Amane mirando a los chicos reanudando el partido

-Así es, es por que Shindou y Shinzuke no están muy acostumbrados.-Exclamo Tamiko cruzada de brazos.

-Quisiera entrar para ayudarles.-Dijo Ale preocupada.

-Wandaba, ellas entraran para ayudarles.-Dijo Tamiko a lo cual las demás la miraron.

-Pero, será la primera vez que nos enfrentemos a ellos.-Exclamo Cris.

-Y por eso mismo, Cris-sempai.-Contesto Amane tras entender-Así podríamos hasta incluso intentar, dominar nuestros avatares y su modo armadura.

-Bien, entonces lo haremos.-Contesto Hikari a lo que las demás asintieron.

-Es conveniente para Fey, ya que no gastara energías.-Exclamo Tamiko.

-De acuerdo, Karina.-Dijo Wandaba-¡Cambio de jugadores! ¡Cris, Ale Franco, Astrhy Méndez, Hikari Ohisama y Amane Hideki entraran a jugar!

EN EL CAMPO:

-¡¿Que?!-Exclamaron Shindou y Yuuichi.

-Recuerden, debemos ayudarles a toda costa.-Exclamo Hikari.

-Hai.-Dijeron y se colocaron en sus posiciones.

-Karina…-Susurro Fey tras hacer que desaparecieran los duplis.

-Yuuichi-kun, definitivamente vamos a ganar este partido.-Exclamo Cris sonriéndole al peliazul.

-Así es, Cris.-Exclamo el peliazul.-¡No permitiré que cambien la historia!

-¡Hai!-Contesto Cris levantando el pulgar

El partido transcurría y cada vez que podían, las chicas intentaban dominar el modo armadura de su avatar, pero les era imposible. Los minutos transcurrían mas y mas rápido, y cada vez que Raimon atacaba la fuerte defensa de Protocolo Omega no lo permitía. En la banca, Wandaba comenzaba a desesperarse. Termino la primera parte del partido y el resultado era de 0 para ambos equipos.

-Como lo ordeno, nos estamos centrando en la defensa-Exclamo Alpha por el comunicador de su mejilla.-Eso esta bien.

EN LA BANCA DEL RAIMON:

-Nuestro ataque es inútil contra ellos.-Dijo Tenma serio.

-Parece que saben los datos del mundo paralelo.-Exclamo Wandaba a lo que Karina y Amane asintieron.

-¿Y si aumentamos el numero de jugadores en el ataque?-Pregunto Shinzuke.

-No es tan buena idea.-Dijo Hikari.

-Si debilitamos nuestra defensa-Exclamo Ale-Ellos nos atacaran con todas sus fuerzas.

-Vamos a seguir atacando.-Exclamo Yuuichi decidido.-Yo voy a anotar un gol.

-Yuuichi-kun…-Exclamo Cris preocupada.

-Hai…-Contestaron los demás.

-¡Bien, entonces, comienza el segundo tiempo!-Exclamo el hombre de gorra roja sonando el silbato.

-Aquí vamos…-Susurraron las chicas.

-¡Bien, Raimon esta atacando!-Exclamo el narrador.

-¡Shindou-sempai!-Exclamo Tenma dándole el pase.

-Listo…-Susurro el muchacho para después patearlo de regreso a Tenma-¡Allá va!

-¡Shindou hizo un pase perfecto!-Exclamo el hombre por el micrófono.

Conforme el tiempo avanzaba los ataques a ambas porterías no cesaban. Cuando Yuuichi llevaba el balón, uno de los jugadores de Protocolo Omega le quito de una forma brusca el balón haciendo que este cayera:

-¡Yuuichi-san!-Exclamaron Cris, Amane y Tenma.

-¿Te lastimaste?-Pregunto Fey.

-Estoy bien…-Contesto el peliazul levantándose de nuevo.

-Que susto…-Susurro aliviada la pelicafe

-Si no podemos marcar un gol…-Dijo el peliazul.

-Hay otra manera-Exclamo Wandaba al llegar hasta ellos.-Fui a buscar el aura de Kyosuke Tsurugi. Vamos a fusionarla con Yuuichi-kun. Como son hermanos, seguramente va a funcionar.

-Demo, ¿El no había dejado el fútbol?-Preguntaron Amane y Tenma.

-¿El podrá usar la verdadera fuerza de Kyosuke también?-Pregunto Cris curiosa mientras llegaban los demás.

-Ah, ¡No lo se!-Exclamo Wandaba a lo que hizo que las chicas cayeran estilo anime-Pero puede funcionar.

-Yo, voy a creer en su sentimiento por el fútbol.-Exclamo Tenma sonriendo.

-Tenma…-Susurro Yuuichi.

-Entendido. ¡Vamos a intentarlo!-Exclamo Yuuichi sonriendo.

-Te daré las instrucciones cuando sea necesario.-Exclamo Wandaba.

-Hai.-Contesto Yuuichi y todos regresaron a sus posiciones.-Descuida, Cris estaré bien.

-De acuerdo.-Exclamo Cris sonriendo.

-¡Muy bien, falta poco tiempo para que termine el partido!-Exclamo el narrador.

-Vamos a decidir el partido-Exclamo Alpha avanzando junto a su equipo.

-¡Entendido!-Contestaron todos.

-¡Tenkuu no Shihansha Houhou!-Exclamo Alpha tras dar un salto.-¡Modo Armadura!

-El partido aun no acaba-Exclamaron Hikari y Ale tratando de detener el balón que Alpha había pateado fuertemente.-¡Ahhhh!

-¡Buttobi Jump!-Exclamo Shinzuke tratando de parar el tiro igual que las chicas.-¡Ahhhh!

-¡Cris, Amane, Astrhy!-Dijo Tamiko desde la banca y las 3 intentaron detener el tiro, pero también las venció.

-¡Excellent Breast!-Dijo el portero de Raimon intentando detener el tiro.

-¡Machos lo detuvo!-Exclamo el narrador mientras las chicas se alegraban-¡Raimon salvo el disparo de Alpha con todas sus fuerzas!

-No puede ser…-Susurro Alpha con seriedad

-¡Por aquí!-Grito Fey a lo que Alpha volteo-¡Machos!

-No tenemos mucho tiempo…-Exclamo Tenma tras recibir por medio de una cadena de pases el balón.

-Wandaba, ahora…-Indico Karina seriamente y preocupada a la vez.

-¡Yuuichi-kun!-Dijo Wandaba con el mixi Max en las manos y apuntándole-¡Vamos! ¡Mixi Max!

-Wow, Yuuichi-kun-Exclamo Cris asombrada.

-¡Kyosuke, vamos!-Dijo Yuuichi al ser fusionado con Tsurugi.

INICIO FLASHBACK:

-Kyosuke…-Exclamo Yuuichi en el campo de Kasenjijin.-Eh decidido devolver tu fútbol.

_-¿De que estas hablando?-Pregunto Tsurugi confundido mientras pateaba la pelota._

-No es nada.-Contesto Yuuichi al recibir el balón.-Pero, espero que te siga jugando el fútbol. ¡Kyosuke! ¡Tira!

FIN FLASHBACK

-¡Majic Pegasus Arc!-Dijo Tenma al dar un salto y elevarse.-¡Modo Armadura!

-¿Tenma también puede fusionarse con el avatar?-Se preguntaron a si mismos Ale Y Shindou.

-¡Yuuichi-san, esta es la ultima oportunidad!-Exclamo Tenma tras pasar a toda la defensa y darle el pase a Yuuichi.

-¡Vamos a anotar, Kyosuke!-Exclamo Yuuichi al recibir el balón.-¡Death Drop!

-¡Esa es la técnica de Tsurugi!-Dijo Astrhy sorprendida.

-¡Comando Portero 03!-Dijo Zanou intentando detener el disparo, pero fallo en el intento y Raimon anoto.-¿qué?

-¡Gol! Finalmente Yuuichi Tsurugi anota con su Death Drop.-Dijo el hombre por el micrófono.

Segundos después, se escucho el sonido del silbato anunciando el termino del partido. La victoria era mas que clara para el Raimon:

-Kyosuke, Arigatou-Exclamo Yuuichi al disolverse la fusión.

-Fuimos derrotados.-Susurro Alpha.-Fue un resultado increíble. Yes. Nos vamos.

-Hai.-Finalizo Einamu tras ver la cara de Alpha tras recibir ordenes por su comunicador.

-¿Qué me pasa? Siento que me han apuñalado en lo profundo de mi corazón-Susurro Alpha muy bajo.

"Modo de desplazamiento"

-¡Yuuichi-kun, ganamos!-Exclamo Cris al lanzarse a los brazos del peliazul.

-Lo lograron, le ganaron a Alpha.-Dijo Tamiko sonriente.

El atardecer caía en las instalaciones del club de fútbol y tras haber acabo el encuentro, todo regresaría a la normalidad:

-Completamos la misión, ¿No?-Pregunto Astrhy.

-Con esto…-Exclamo Shinzuke curioso.-¿La historia volvió a la normalidad?

-Hai.-Contesto Fey.

-Hemos recuperado el verdadero club de fútbol, Raimon.-Exclamo Amane a lo que Fey asintió.

-¿El verdadero club de fútbol Raimon?-Pregunto Shindou mientras todos se giraban a ver a Yuuichi.

-Tenma-kun, muchachos con esto mi deber ah terminado.-Dijo Yuuichi sonriente.

-Yuuichi-san, ¿Qué significa?-Exclamo Hikari.

-Esto es…-Dijo Shinzuke mientras todos miraban como Yuuichi iba desapareciendo.

-Como la historia volvió a la normalidad…-Explico Wandaba a todos.-La interrupción ya no existe. El va a desaparecer junto con la historia que lo creo.

-¡Yuuichi-kun!-Exclamo Cris al acercarse a el.

-Parece que llego la hora, Cris.-Dijo Yuuichi acariciando su pelo.

-Yuuichi…-Dijo Cris sonriendo.

-Arigatou a todos…-Finalizo al desaparecer por completo.

-Bueno, regresemos.-Exclamo Amane algo triste.

-Tsurugi debe estar esperando.-Dijo Astrhy.

-Hai.-Asintió Tenma.

Todos subieron a la caravana y esta partió al presente. Al llegar todos bajaron y Astrhy, junto a Tenma y Shinzuke se dirigieron al club.

-¡No puede ser!-Exclamo Tenma.

-¿Qué?-Exclamo Tsurugi al aparecer detrás de los tres.-¿Están aquí?

-¡Tsurugi!-Gritaron Tenma y Shinzuke al lanzarse sobre Tsurugi.

-Esperen, no lo…hagan.-Exclamo Astrhy quien conocía bien al ojinaranja.

-¡Duele!-Dijeron Tenma y Shinzuke tras estamparse contra la puerta, pues Tsurugi los había esquivado.-T.T

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-Pregunto el chico al ver a los tres.

-Pensamos que estabas aquí.-Exclamo Astrhy sonriendo.

-Es el club de fútbol.-Contesto Tsurugi-Es obvio que estaría aquí.

-¡Hai!-Contesto Tenma sonriendo aliviado para que a su mente le viniera un recuerdo justo cuando Tsurugi le sonrió..-¿Eh?

-Esto, Kyosuke-kun…-Dijo Astrhy-¿Cómo esta Yuuichi-san?

-El se esta recuperando.-Contesto sonriendo Tsurugi mientras sacaba unas cosas de su casillero.-Le va bien en la rehabilitación.

-Ya veo…-Susurro Tenma recordando cuando Yuuichi y Tsurugi jugaban en Kasenjijin-_Arigatou_-Escucho Tenma dentro de sus pensamientos.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL CLUB:

-¡One-san, tienes que venir!-Exclamo Amane preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto la pelinegra.

-Tiene que ver con el Raimon.-Finalizo la castaña.

Ambas corrieron hasta el club y se encontraron con Hikari, Cris, Ale y Astrhy. El equipo estaba ahí cuando el director entro con un tono urgente.

-¡Todos hay problemas!-Exclamo el director.-¡Tenemos un gran problema!

-Presidente Hirai…-Exclamo Shindou.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Tenma al unísono con Hikari y Amane.

-Hoy, el congreso, creo una ley para prohibir el fútbol.-Respondió el hombre.

-¿Prohibieron el fútbol?-Pregunto Ale.

-Así es.-Afirmo el presidente Hirai.-Por esa ley, esta prohibido jugar fútbol.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaron todos al escuchar la noticia.

Karina: Bien, siento muchísimo haber tardado con el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Bien, por ultimo un avance del siguiente capi. Hasta pronto:

¿Tendremos un partido amistoso contra Estados Unidos? ¡El enemigo tiene una nueva estrategia, pero los Once de Raimon lo enfrentaran! ¡Próximo capitulo! ¡Sorpresa! ¡Prohibieron el fútbol! ¡Este fútbol es súper dimensional!


End file.
